5072 miles
by irma1129
Summary: Dari dulu aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Menurut atau kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang membuatmu membenciku? Chap 4 UPDATE / MARKHYUCK / MARKCHAN / NCT Mark & Haechan
1. chapter 1

_"Dengarkan ayah apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah keluar dari tempat ini" suara ayah tercinta nya terdengar sangat tergesa. Cengkraman di kedua pundak nya pun semakin mengerat._

 _Malam ini tidak biasanya ayah nya pulang lebih awal, biasanya dia akan pulang larut malam atau menjelang pagi bahkan kadang ayahnya tidak akan pulang. Tapi kali ini dia pulang dengan wajah yang gusar, hal pertama yang dia lakukan saat memasuki rumah adalah menemuinya. Menyeretnya bersembunyi dalam sebuah lemari besar yang ada di kamarnya._

 _"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Kau harus tetap hidup. Maapkan ayah Haechanie"_

 _Kalimat itu yang terakhir diucapkan ayahnya. Membuat air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Perasaan sakit, ketakutan, tubuhnya bahkan bergetar hebat kala mendengar pintu dibanting dengan kerasnya dan saat itu pula Haechan melihat wajah ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _ **"Maapkan aku, maapkan aku"**_

 _Haechan mendengar suara ayahnya yang begitu ketakutan. Dia juga mendengar suara beberapa orang yang ada disana, terdengar cukup samar tapi dia bisa mendengarnya._

 _ **"Tuan maapkan suamiku. Kasihanilah kami"**_

 _Ibu gumamnya_

 _Bukankah itu suara memohon ibunya. Ada apa sebenarnya?. Dia ingin keluar dari sini, melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu rumahnya._

 _ **"Enyahlah dari hadapanku"**_

 _ **Dor Dor**_

 _Suara dingin yang dibarengi dengan suara tembakan itu seakan menghentikan cara kerja jantungnya. Semuanya menjadi hening, dia tidak bisa mendengar lagi suara ayahnya maupun suara ibunya._

 _Air matanya semakin membanjiri kedua pipi miliknya, tangannya yang bergetar membuka pintu lemari tempatnya tadi bersembunyi. Dengan sekuat tenaga Haechan menyeret tubuh miliknya ke arah pintu kamarnya._

 _ **"Bakar rumah ini"**_

 _Kedua kakinya bagai bertransportasi menjadi sebuah jelly yang tidak bisa menopang berat badannya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna dan badannya bergetar begitu hebat "ayah .. ibu .."_

 _Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Didepan sana Haechan melihat tubuh ayah dan ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan cairan merah yang menggenang disekitarnya. Tempat yang biasanya menjadi tempat kehangatan keluarga mereka berkumpul berubah menjadi tempat yang begitu mengerikan._

 _Begitu ingin dia berlari dan mendekap tubuh kedua orang tuanya tapi Haechan hanya bisa terduduk di tempatnya. Bukannya dia takut dengan beberapa orang yang menatapnya tajam sekarang tapi kekuatannya sudah hilang. Hanya untuk meraup oksigen untuk bernapas pun terasa sulit._

 _Kepalanya terangkat. Memaksa nya untuk memandang mata tajam yang sangat dingin milik orang yang ada didepannya._

 _Haechan membenci Retina hitam milik pria didepannya. Dia membenci mata itu._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **5072 miles**

 **MARKHYUCK / MARKCHAN**

 **NCT Mark and Haechan**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

Suasana terlihat sangat sepi, dia bisa mencium bau obat - obatan, mendengar suara berisik yang ada di sampingnya dan merasakan beberapa selang yang terhubung pada tubuhnya. Mata yang dikelilingi lingkaran hitam itu mulai terbuka. Beberapa kali berkedip guna menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang ada di ruangan ini.

 _Rumah sakit_

Ruangan serba putih dengan ukuran yang bahkan lebih besar dari apartement yang sejak dulu dia sewa. Ranjang yang ditiduri tubuhnya pun lebih nyaman dari ranjang miliknya. Sebuah sofa yang terlihat mewah, TV LED, kulkas yang berukuran sedang, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Ini bahkan lebih mewah dari fasilitas VVIP rumah sakit biasanya.

Dia terbangun. Melepas kasar selang infus yang menempel pada lengannya.

"Kau sudah bangun" pria tinggi dengan setelan jas putih berjalan mendekatinya.

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini" Tanyanya

Pria tinggi dengan name tag Doyoung itu hanya menghela napas berat saat matanya menangkan selang infus yang menggantung begitu saja. "berhenti bermain - main dengan nyawamu" perintahnya.

Doyoung masih menatap tajam bocah dengan wajah yang masih pucat itu. Tengah malam, dia dikagetkan dengan sebuah panggilan yang memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit dimana dia bekerja untuk menangani bocah yang kini terduduk di ranjang itu.

Bukan perintah yang menyuruhnya pergi kerumah sakit tengah malam yang membuatnya terkaget tapi Orang yang menelponnya dan memerintahkannya secara langsung yang membuat rasa kantuk Doyoung langsung hilang seketika.

Mendengar suara dingin itu Doyoung langsung bergegas, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko yang harus membuatnya merasakan kemarahan orang itu.

"Apa pedulimu" balas Haechan, dia membalas tatapan tajam itu "kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal"

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Haechan mencoba melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Dan anehnya dia selalu selamat dan berakhir terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit seperti yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Hidup sendiri di kota Seoul dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu dia alami.

Kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, dimana dia melihat orang tuanya terbunuh dan rumah yang selama ini dia tinggali terbakar hangus tanpa menyisakan apapun. Setiap malam dalam mimpinya, kejadian itu selalu berputar seperti kaset yang terus di ulang. Seperti kaset yang akan kusut jika terlalu sering diputar, itu juga yang terjadi pada keadaan Haechan.

"Jika kau mati, akan ada banyak nyawa yang bernasib sama sepertimu" Doyoung sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya.

Haechan menatap pintu ruangan yang telah tertutup kembali, membuatnya kini termenung sendiri di ruangan serba putih ini. Dia sempat tertegun bingung mendengar penuturan dokter itu. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia cukup lelah hari ini.

Kakinya mendarat di lantai dingin, segera memakai sandal yang ada di tepi ranjang. Tangannya meraih ponsel iphone keluaran terbaru yang terdapat di atas meja dekat ranjangnya. Ada beberapa panggilan dari temannya.

Sangat beruntung nasibnya. Hidup sendiri sebatang kara tidak membuat Haechan menjadi anak yang akan bekerja paruh waktu pada malam hari untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Sejak dia tinggal di Seoul meninggalkan rumahnya di pulau Jeju, Haechan selalu mendapatkan barang - barang mewah setiap bulannya dan sejumlah uang yang jumlahnya cukup besar untuk anak seusianya. Yang entah dari siapa semua barang dan uang itu? Dia sangat ingin tahu siapa orang yang selama ini menanggung semua beban hidupnya.

Bukan dari kerabat atau saudara jauh kedua orang tuanya. Dia sempat memaksa kurir yang selalu mengirim paket itu tapi sang kurir bersikeras tidak tahu apa - apa tentang pengirimnya.

Siapa sangka di balik apartement sederhananya terdapat barang - barang yang sangat mahal bhkan lebih mahal dari harga sewa apartementnya sekalipun.

Masalah sekolah pun tidak terlalu memberatkannya, karena selama ini dia bersekolah di Senior Highschool terfavorite yang ada di Seoul. Bukan dirinya yang mau bersekolah disana tapi pihak sekolah yang selalu datang menemuinya, mereka selalu bilang bahwa dia hanya perlu fokus belajar tanpa memikirkan biaya apapun.

Beasiswa? Itu semua alibi yang mereka lakukan. Pada saat Junior Highschool, dia tidak akan berpikir macam - macam akan hal itu. Dia bahkan bersyukur bisa kembali bersekolah tapi sekarang dia sudah besar, Jika dipikir dirinya bukan tipe anak yang pintar dalam bidang akademik ataupun non-akademik jadi sangat tidak mungkin dia mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah disana.

Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri mungkin akan membuat pikirannya cukup tenang.

Pakaian pasiennya dia tanggalkan. Membiarkan guyuran shower membasahi tubuhnya. Tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh bekas luka yang memanjang sekitar 20cm di bagian perutnya. Luka yang dia dapatkan bersamaan dengan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu dia berpikir akan mati menyusul orang tuanya karena darah yang terus mengalir di bagian perutnya tapi ternyata tuhan berencana lain dengan membiarkan dia hidup sampai sekarang.

Tidak seperti rumah sakit pada umumnya, selama Haechan menelusuri beberapa lorong yang ada di gedung ini. Dia hanya menemukan beberapa orang dengan pakaian formal setelan jas dan beberapa orang dengan seragam pasien seperti dirinya. Hampir semua yang berpapasan dengannya berjenis kelamin laki - laki, Haechan yakin hanya perawat dan beberapa dokter wanita yang selama ini dia lihat.

Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?? Semua pemikiran kini muncul di kepalanya. Orang - orang yang berpapasan dengannya terlihat sedikit menakutkan, dia melihat beberapa dari mereka memiliki bekas luka pada wajah mereka.

 _"Apa benar dia orangnya?"_

 _"Bukankah dia yang membuat beberapa dokter kalang kabut tadi malam"_

 _"Bahkan ku dengar Ketua turun tangan secara langsung"_

 _"Dia terlihat manis"_

 _"Jaga ucapanmu, jika kaki tangan Ketua mendengar. Kau akan mati ditangan mereka."_

Dia juga melihat beberapa orang yang berbisik sambil menatapnya dan saat dia menatap kearah mereka, kumpulan orang itu akan langsung menundukan diri seakan tidak berani hanya sekedar untuk melihatnya.

Haechan memutuskan kembali keruangannya, acara jalan - jalan mengelilingi rumah sakit yang merupakan niatnya untuk mengusir kebosanan malah membuat dirinya bertambah bosan. Haechan menatap beberapa makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja depan sofa ruangannya. Mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman dan menyantap makanannya dengan nikmat.

Acara makannya terganngu dengan suara ponselnya yang tiba - tiba berbunyi. Haechan tersenyum saat melihat nama Na Jaemin muncul dilayar datar ponsel putihnya.

 _"Kau tidak masuk hari ini"_

"Untuk beberapa hari sepertinya aku tidak akan masuk sekolah"

 _"Kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Sekarang dirumah sakit mana? Sepulang sekolah aku dan Jeno akan kesana menjengukmu"_

 _Dimana?? Entahlah._ Aku juga tidak tahu sekarang aku berada dimana.

"Tidak usah. Lagipula aku sudah baik - baik saja"

 _"Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah ada di apartement. Sudah dulu ya guru Kim sudah datang"_

Na Jaemin teman terdekat yang Haechan punya, teman pertama yang dia miliki saat dia pindah ke Seoul. Dia telah banyak bercerita tentang masa lalunya pada Jaemin jadi wajar setiap kali dia tidak masuk kesekolah, Jaemin akan tahu bahwa malamnya dia telah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Temannya juga sudah hampir mendatangi semua rumah sakit yang selalu menjadi tempat penampungan dirinya yang lagi - lagi gagal untuk mengakhiri hidupku.

 ** _Canada,Vancouver._**

Sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dan terlihat sangat mewah. Semua barang yang ada disana merupakan benda - benda dengan harga yang bisa dikatakan fantastis.

Disana terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran besar. Di bagian kiri ruangan terdapat kamar mandi dan ruangan untuk pakaian dan barang - barang pribadi orang yang menempari kamar itu. Terdapat juga sebuah perapian disana.

Kamar ini juga memiliki balkon yang cukup luas.

"Ketua. Semua orang sudah berkumpul di perpustakaan"

Mata hitamnya masih mengamati layar besar yang ada dihadapannya. Menghiraukan suara yang ada di luar kamar miliknya. Saat keluar dia melihat beberapa orang kepercayaannya disana, membungkuk hormat saat melihatnya.

Suara beberapa sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar cukup mengerikan apalagi saat keadaan begitu sepi. Sepanjang perjalanan semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya membungkuk hormat padanya.

Perpustakaan itu sangat besar dengan rak - rak yang menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit - langit ruangan.

Meja panjang dengan beberapa orang yang telah berkumpul seketika terdiam saat pintu perpustakaan itu terbuka dan menampilkan pimpinan mereka.

Pertemuan setiap bulan yang selalu mereka lakukan hanya untuk mengabarkan kinerja mereka dalam bidang mereka masing - masing. Dan kasus - kasus yang mengusik sedikit ketentraman mereka.

Seperti biasanya mereka membahas Permintaan beberapa perdana mentri yang mengingin kan perlindungan atas kekuasaan mereka. Sungguh miris.

Pemerintahan merupakan area permainan mereka.

Pembunuhan beberapa aparat yang menghalangi proses pejualan narkoba yang mereka lakukan. Hingga kasus pengkhianatan anggotanya sendiri.

"Kau lalai"

Kini di perpustakaan itu hanya terdapat sang Ketua dengan beberapa orang yang sangat dipercaya olehnya. Pertemuan bulanan yang mereka lakukan sudah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu.

"Aku menugaskanmu untuk mengawasinya bukan untuk bersenang - senang disana" suara tegas dan dingin itu membuat suasaana disana cukup menegangkan.

"Meskipun kau adikku. Jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi maka Nyawamu akan berakhir di tanganku sendiri"

"Cukup Mark"

Sebagai kakak tertua yang berada disini. Pria jangkung yang selama ini menjadi pendengar akhirnya mengeluarkan kekuasaannya. Meski orang yang tadi di bentaknya merupakan pemimpin mereka, tidak membuatnya merasa ketakutan seperti orang lain yang begitu patuh dan takut pada sosok adik kecilnya.

"Kembalilah ke Korea besok. Dan jangan melakukan kesalahan lagi"

Sang Ketua meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa permisi. Jika bukan Jhonny yang memperingatkannya tadi mungkin sekarang adiknya telah dia suruh pergi ke bangsal pertarungan untuk berkelahi dengan beberapa anggota mereka sebagai hukuman atas kelalaiannya.

"Kau dengar apa kata Mark" ujar Jhonny beberapa menit saat Mark meninggalkan mereka "aku tidak bisa membantu mu jika kau membuat kesalahan lagi"

"Berhenti bermain - main dan seriuslah dengan pekerjaanmu" titah Jaehyun

Dia sudah memiliki pengalaman menjadi sasaran kemarahan Mark yang merupakan adiknya. Meskipun kejadiannya sudah bertahun - tahun berlalu tapi dia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Bagaimana setelah mereka pulang kemarkas, Mark menyeretnya kebangsal dimana para anggota sering melakukan latihan, dimana dia dihajar habis - habisan dan menjadi tontonan anggota lain, bagaimana wajah murka adik nya saat menghabisi dirinya. Jika saja saat itu Jhonny tidak muncul mungkin dia sudah menjadi mayat saat itu juga, mati di tangan adiknya sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku Lucas, jangan sekalipun membuat Mark marah" pria Jepang itu yang kini memperingatkan anggota termuda mereka.

Bukan hanya omongan semata atau hanya untuk membuatnya takut pada Mark tapi ini semua kenyataan bukan hanya pada Lucas tapi mereka juga memperingatkan pada para anggota lain yang ada disana.

Kemarahan Mark merupakan hal yang tidak ingin mereka lihat. Karena tidak seperti mereka yang diambil saat usia mereka menginjak 15 tahun dan Lucas yang saat itu masih belum menjadi saudara mereka. Mark yang saat masih berusia 10 tahun sudah diajarkan oleh ayah mereka untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan menggantikannya. Diusia 15 tahun, dia sudah ikut dalam berbagai misi bersama ayah mereka dan entah berapa nyawa yang dia lenyapkan saat itu. Karakter yang ditanamkan pada Mark saat kecil membuatnya tumbuh menjadi sosok yang keras dan tidak terbantahkan, hanya jika Jhonny yang mengeluarkan suara maka Mark akan diam dan menurut.

 **Lee Brother**

yang sejak dulu dikenal sebagai perkumpulan Mafia yang memegang kekuasaan di wilayah asia. Perkembangan mereka begitu berkembang dengan cepat saat sang pendiri memberitakan bahwa dia sudah memiliki sang pewaris yang akan membuat perkumpulannya berkembang di kancah dunia. Berbagai negara datang meminta perlindungan kekuasaan pada mereka. Membuat mereka ikut andil dalam pemerintahan dan perdagangan ilegal yang besar - besaran secara terang - terangan.

 **Jhonny (25 tahun)**

Kakak tertua yang merupakan otak dibalik berkembangkan perkumpulan mafia yang ayahnya dirikan. Menawarkan perlindungan kekuasaan pada mereka sehingga membuat mereka terlena dan Duduk santai di balik layar, menjadikan para penguasa dan mentri sebagai bonekanya.

 **Yuta (25 tahun)**

Nakamoto merupakan nama yang dia gunakan saat transaksi persenjataan antar negara yang mereka lakukan secara ilegal juga penjualan narkoba yang mereka lakukan. Dia lebih suka berkelahi langsung dari pada harus duduk dibelakang layar seperti Jhonny. Pemimpin yang ada setiap terjadi beberapa perebutan daerah kekuasaan.

 **Jaehyun (23 tahun)**

Eyeshild julukan yang dia peroleh karena kecepatannya dalam berbagai kondisi yang mampu membuat mereka memenangkan hampir seluruh wilayah asia. Dia juga diberi perintah untuk melatih anggota - anggota baru mereka.

 **Mark Lee (21 tahun)**

Ketua termuda di kalangan Mafia yang dijuluki sebagai Dewa Kematian sejak usianya baru menginjak 17 tahun. Pekerjaan yang dia tangani selalu diselesaikan dengan sangat rapih dan cepat. Tidak seperti saudara - saudaranya yang di tugaskan untuk fokus di beberapa negara, Mark selalu mendapatkan tugas yang mengharuskan dirinya berpindah - pindah dan membuat namanya sangat di kenal di berbagai tempat yang pernah dia tinggali.

 **Lucas (21 tahun)**

Anggota termuda dari tim inti. Keakuratan tembakannya membuat dia dijuluki Tangan Dewa.

Mereka memang buka saudara kandung.

 _Jhonny - 15 tahun dari Amerika_

 _Yuta - 15 tahun dari Jepang_

 _Jaehyun - 13 tahun dari Korea_

 _Mark - 10 tahun dari Canada dan_

 _Lucas - 10 tahun dari Hongkong._

Pada awalnya mereka hanya anak yatim piatu di negaranya masing - masing sampai mereka bertemu dengan sosok yang selalu mereka sebut ayah. Sosok yang Mendidik mereka dengan cara keras sehingga menjadikan mereka sosok yang kuat dan berkuasa.

 **~ 5072 miles ~**

Mark masih terpaku melihat layar besar yang ada dikamarnya. Layar yang menampilkan sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan sosok yang tengah tertidur disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Lirinya saat melihat sosok itu bergerak tak nyaman dari tidurnya. Tangannya sibuk memutar alat yang ada disisi kirinya guna memperbesar dan memfokuskan cameranya pada wajah anak itu "apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?"

Mark melihat kerutan didahi anak itu dan keringat yang mulai mengucur. "Apa ayah dan ibumu mengganggu tidurmu lagi?" Kedua mata itu terbuka. Tubuh mungil milik anak itu bergetar hebat disusul dengan suara tangisan yang tertahan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menangis?"

Di kamar megah miliknya kini terdengar suara tangisan yang begitu memilukan. Tangisan yang selama ini menjadi teman di siang harinya.

Jika dulu para pengawal dan saudara Mark akan mengetuk pintu dan menanyakan keadaannya saat suara tangisan terdengar di kamarnya. Kakaknya bahkan pernah mengira itu suara tangisannya. Tapi sekarang mereka hanya terdiam dan berusaha tidak memperduli kan tangisan itu karena mereka tahu suara tangis itu bukan berasal dari Mark.

"Kau akan kehabisan cairan dan mati jika terus menangis seperti itu"

"Dan aku tidak mau kau mati"

Mark terus berbicara tanpa henti seakan sosok yang ada di layar sana bisa mendengar atau menjawab pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan.

Sebut dia Gila. Karena memang begitu adanya.

Sang Ketua Mafia menjadi gila sejak pandangan mata kosong anak itu seakan menjerat mata tajamnya.

Sang Dewa Kematian menjadi gila saat melihat wajah sekarat anak itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Mark saat ekor matanya melihat Jhonny yang baru masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kapan kau akan menjemput nya?" Sama seperti Mark, kini Jhonny duduk di sofa samping adiknya. Menatap layar besar itu.

"Sebentar lagi. Dia akan ada di kamar ini, Menemaniku sebentar lagi"

Jhonny menatap Mark yang tengah serius melihat dua sosok yang kini ada di layar besarnya. Pria Jangkung yang tengah membius anak yang kini sudah terbaring tenang.

"Kau yakin Mark? Bagaimana jika dia menolak?"

"Entahlah. Selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah mengalami sebuah penolakan"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat dia ada disini"

"Menikahinya? Menjadikannya budak? Memaksanya hidup bersamamu? Mengurungnya? Membuat hidupnya tambah menderita?"

"Masih banyak wanita yang bisa kau jadikan teman tidurmu. Kenapa kau malah memilih anak itu?"

"Jangan samakan dia dengan wanita - wanita jalang itu" bentak Mark "kelak saat dia berada disini, derajat yang akan dia terima sama dengan kehormatanku selama ini"

Jhonny tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Mark. Tadinya dia hanya ingin memastikan keseriusan adiknya tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Mark membuatnya tahu keseriusan adiknya itu.

"Ingat posisismu Jhonny" peringatan itu terdengar jelas dipendengaran Jhonny

"Aku selalu menghormatimu karena Ayah dan jasa yang telah kau lakukan pada perkumpulan kita tapi aku bisa saja memperlakukanmu sama seperti yang lainnya jika kau bertindak melampaui batas"

"Jangan campuri urusanku dan keluarlah dari kamarku"

"Maapkan aku" Jhonny mengusap pelan kepala Mark. Meninggalkan kamar megah itu.

Dia sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan semua ucapan Mark. Apapun yang dilakukan dan diucapkan Mark, dia akan tetap menjadi adik kecil baginya sama seperti Yuta, Jaehyun dan Lucas. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk adik - adiknya.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Bersambung**

Gimana ? Gimana ? Kalian suka gak ??

Lanjutin apa enggak ??

Vote dan komennya jangan lupa?

 **Lets Support Markhyuck**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ayah gumam Mark_

 _Dia melihat ayahnya yang kembali menatap sebuah lukisan indah yang ada diruang kerjanya. Hampir setiap dia pergi kesana, Mark selalu memergoki sang ayah yang memandangi lukisan itu_

 _"Masuklah" perintahnya "bagaimana pekerjaanmu kali ini"_

 _"Seperti biasanya" jawab Mark sekenanya "kenapa ayah selalu memandang lukisan itu"_

 _"Dengarkan aku Mark. Kita hidup di dunia yang bisa seenaknya melakukan apapun. Bahkan mengoleksi beberapa selir seperti seorang raja. Kau juga selalu melihat wanita yang berbeda keluar masuk dari kamarku tapi bisakah kau mempercayai bahwa hanya satu orang wanita yang aku cintai. Lukisan itu adalah hadiah sebelum dia meninggal"_

 _"Berarti itu lukisan ibu?"_

 _Ayahnya hanya tertawa hambar mendengar pertanyaannya._

 _"Ya itu lukisan ibumu Mark"_

 _"Jika kau hidup didunia seperti ini. Perasaan cinta merupakan musuh terbesar kita. Hal yang akan melemahkan orang - orang kuat seperti kita. Kau harus menekan semua perasaanmu untuk melindungi orang yang kau cintai. Jika kau tetap egois maka orang itu akan terluka demi melindungi kita"_

 _"Kau masih berumur 15 tahun. Kau terlalu muda untuk mengerti ucapanku" Mark merasakan sang ayah yang mengusap lembut rambutnya._

 _"Tapi suatu hari kau akan mengerti"_

 _Malamnya dia kembali pergi bersama rekan - rekannya untuk mengawal transaksi narkoba yang akan mereka lakukan. Dia pergi bersama Yuta dalam tugas ini. Saat di tengah perjalanan dia menerima panggilan dari Jhonny yang menyuruh mereka untuk kembali kerumah ayah. Mendengar dari nada teriakan Jhonny sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang serius di rumah ayahnya._

 _Saat mereka tiba dirumah megah milik ayahnya. Mark melihat Semua anggota berkumpul dan bersujud di ruang tamu besar rumahnya._

 _"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?" Teriak murka Mark. Matanya memerah. Di hadapannya sosok ayahnya sudah tidak bernyawa dengan sebuah peluru yang bersarang tepat di dadanya._

 _"Brengsek, apa yang kalian lakukan sampai semua ini bisa terjadi"_

 _Mark menghajar semua orang yang saat itu bertugas menjaga rumah itu. Berteriak murka dengan mengeluarkan kata - kata cacian. Dia bahkan berniat membunuh semua anggota yang tidak becus melakukan penjagaan sehingga menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal._

 _Jhonny mengisyaratkan Yuta untuk segera melakukan penyelidikan. Sedangkan Jaehyun dia perintahkan untuk membereskan sampah tidak berguna yang sudah tidak berdaya akibat siksaan yang Mark lakukan._

 _Lucas masih tertunduk, dia cukup tertekan menerima fakta bahwa ayah mereka meninggal._

 _Mereka sangat tahu orang yang paling terluka atas kejadian ini adalah Mark. Bisa dibilang bahwa Mark merupakan anak emas ayahnya dan Mark sangat dekat dengan sang ayah di banding dengan mereka._

 _"Temukan siapa pelakunya" perintah Mark "aku sendiri yang akan datang membunuhnya"_

 _Nyawa harus dibalas dengan Nyawa._

 _Itu prinsip dari ayahnya yang telah melekat dipikirannya._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **5072 miles**

 **MARKHYUCK MARKCHAN**

 **NCT Mark and Haechan**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

Suara musik bising dari luar ruangan tidak mengganggu sama sekali orang yang sedang melakukan transaksi di ruangan yang cukup besar ini.

Mark dengan kasar menyingkir kan tangan wanita - wanita yang sejak tadi lancang menyentuh nya. "Menyingkirlah"

Mark tidak menyukai hal - hal menjijikan seperti ini. Wanita dengan pakaian seksi dan bau obat - obatan yang membuatnya pengap. Memang Dunia yang mereka geluti selalu berhubungan erat dengan Club, obat - obatan dan para jalang.

Tapi dirinya tidak pernah tertarik akan hal itu. Dia lebih suka berada dilapangan. Membunuh para parasit tua, melihat mereka ketakutan dan mendengar mereka memohon agar minta dilepaskan. Semua itu lebih menarik dari pada mengabiskan malam bersama para jalang itu.

"Oh kau menyakiti wanitaku Mark. Santailah sedikit. Anggap saja mereka adalah bonus penyambutan yang aku berikan"

Mark memandang jengah pria yang seusia dengan mendiang ayahnya. Apalagi kedua wanita yang terus menempel dan secara terang - terangan menyentuh laki - laki itu. Jika saja ini bukan perintah Jhonny, dia tidak akan turun langsung melakukan transaksi persenjataan dengan pria didepannya.

"Sebaiknya kita memulai transaksinya" usul Jhonny. Dia cukup peka melihat wajah tak suka dari pemimpinnya.

Akhirnya pria itu menyuruh para wanita itu keluar dan meninggalkan mereka. Mark bisa melihat beberapa orang masuk bersama dengan beberapa koper ditangan mereka.

Mereka secara bersama - sama mengecek barang yang mereka dapatkan. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada kecurangan, Mark melihat pria itu memerintahkan pengawalnya keluar dengan barang yang dia dapatkan dari Mark. Menyisakan pria itu dengan kedua kaki tangannya, dirinya, Jhonny dan Yuta.

"Aku dengar kau menyembunyi kan seseorang di korea?"

Mark menatap Jhonny sekilas, jadi ini maksud dari kenapa dirinya harus turun tangan secara langsung.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanya Mark, kemudian tersenyum menyeringai pada pria itu. "Apa kau berpikir aku benar - benar akan mengatakan hal seperti itu"

Mark ingin benar - benar tertawa, apa pria itu bermaksud mengancamnya. Sepertinya pria itu sudah salah memilih lawan.

"Jangan harap dengan sikap seperti itu kau bisa memojokkan ku. Kau sepertinya belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya" Mark berjalan santai mendekati pria yang tengah menikmati winenya.

Dia mengarahkan benda tajam itu tepat di leher pria itu, sehingga mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Mark melihat kaki tangan pria itu sudah mengarahkan pistol padanya, bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

"Ini peringatan untukmu" Mark menunjuk kedua orang yang sudah terkulai lemas tak bernyawa di hadapannya "jangan bermain - main dengan ku"

Dia membuang pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat membunuh pria tua itu, Mark hanya membuat dia sekarat sebagai sebuah peringatan karena berani mengusik dirinya. Berdoalah agar anggotanya yang lain segera menemukan tubuh sekarat bosnya jika tidak maka pria itu akan benar - benar mati.

Mark, Jhonny dan Yuta melangkah santai keluar dengan beberapa koper berisi uang yang mereka bawa. Yuta bahkan sempat menendang pria tua yang terbaring dengan keadaan sekarat itu.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu kali ini" Mark memperingatkan sikap lengah Yuta saat menumbangkan kedua kaki tangan pria itu.

Jhonny menatap seakan tidak percaya pada Yuta. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan kesalahan padahal mereka tahu Mark paling benci dengan ketidaksigapan anggotanya.

"Maapkan aku" jawab Yuta cepat. Dia tahu jika 5 detik saja dia terlambat menembak kedua orang itu bisa dipastikan beberapa peluru akan bersarang di tubuh Mark.

Meskipun Yuta yakin adiknya tidak akan mati hanya karena sebuah tembakan. Percaya atau tidak entah tubuh Mark yang kuat atau keberuntungan selalu berpihak pada adiknya. Sempat saat mereka mengawal ayahnya dan terjadi beberapa pemberontakan dari pihak lawan, Mark yang saat itu telah tertembak dua kali masih bisa bertarung bahkan membunuh bos mereka.

"Siapkan helikopter, aku akan berangkat ke Korea sekarang" perintah Mark "hubungi Lucas untuk terus mengawasinya sampai aku tiba disana"

Jhonny segera sibuk menghubungi beberapa anggota untuk menyiapkan keberangkatan Mark.

"Kau akan langsung membawanya"

"Jika salah satu dari mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan nya, berarti sudah saatnya dia berada di daerah kekuasaanku"

Sudah 4 tahun dia menyembunyi kan keberadaannya. Dengan membiarkan anak itu hidup normal tapi jika sekarang ada yang sudah mengetahui keberadaanya maka akan makin banyak orang yang mengincar nya.

"Mau tidak mau, aku akan tetap membawanya kesini bersamaku"

Mobil hitam yang membawa mereka kini telah melaju menjauhi sebuah club terkenal yang menjadi tempat mereka melakukan transaksi tadi. Menuju sebuah gedung dimana Jaehyun sedang menunggu mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahui nya?" Mark menatap Jhonny yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Saat secara tiba - tiba kelompok itu meminta kerjasama kepada kita. Salah satu rumah sakit yang pernah Haechan tempati adalah lembaga milik salah satu putranya" Jelas Jhonny

Benar juga. Mereka pasti akan segera tahu siapa Haechan sebenarnya karena Lucas yang selalu mengurus administrasi Haechan disetiap rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat anak itu berakhir saat gagal dalam percobaan bunuh dirinya.

"Haechan juga bercerita pada temannya bahwa akhir - akhir ini dia melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari apartemennya dan beberapa kali melihat mobil itu mengikutinya" tambahnya.

"Dan aku yakin itu bukan mobil milik Lucas dan bawahannya"

2 Helikopter keluarga Lee telah siap terparkir di atap sebuah gedung. Jaehyun dan beberapa orang tengah berdiri menunggu kedatangan sang Ketua. Tadi sore saat Jaehyun sedang melihat proses latihan anggotanya, dia dikejutkan dengan panggilan dari Jhonny yang menyuruhnya untuk menyiapkan keberangkatan Mark nanti malam.

Setelah keributan tadi sore karena kedatangan Jaehyun, mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan langsung pemilik perusahaan dimana mereka bekerja. Langkah tergesa Mark bersama pengikutnya membuat para pegawai makin penasaran.

Saat mereka melihat kedatangan Mark dengan rombongannya yang memasuki gedung, secara langsung mereka membungkuk hormat bahkan beberapa orang yang sedang bekerja akan menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan memberi hormat.

 **Lion Company** merupakan perusahaan yang Mark tangani beberapa tahun yang lalu. Perusahaan yang berjalan dalam bidang otomotif.

Perjuangan Mark tidak mudah untuk membangun kembali gedung kokoh ini. Berawal dari kecerobohan Lucas yang dengan bodohnya menerima perusahaan yang sedang di ambang kebangrutan sebagai jaminan karena orang itu tidak mampu membayar hutang pada ayahnya. Membuat ayahnya murka dan berimbas pada dirinya yang harus turun tangan secara langsung.

Saat ayahnya masih ada maka dia yang secara langsung memimpin perusahaan ini. Tapi saat dirinya menjadi seorang Ketua, dia menyerahkan kepemimpinannya pada Lee Taeyong. Orang yang membantu Mark mengembalikan kejayaan perusahaan ini.

Tidak banyak orang yang tau bahwa pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Canada ini dimiliki oleh Ketua Mafia. Media hanya tahu jika pemilik Lion Company itu adalah Lee Taeyong, salah satu pembisnis muda yang sukses. Para karyawan pun tidak tahu menahu tentang identitas asli Mark. Yang mereka tahu Mark adalah pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan ribuan pekerja yang saat itu hampir kehilangan pekerjaannya dan pemilik perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu segera laporkan padaku" titah Mark pada Yuta

Mark segera menaiki helikopter itu diikuti dengan Jhonny dan Jaehyun. Segera kedua pesawat itu terbang menjauh dari gedung tadi.

 **~ 5072 miles ~**

Kakinya melangkah santai berjalan menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari apartementnya. Sudah beberapa minggu sejak dia keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

Menurut penjelasan yang dia dengar dari Doyoung, rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat kemarin memang berbeda dari rumah sakit pada umumnya.

Rumah sakit itu khusus untuk para keluarga dan orang - orang yang berhubungan langsung dengan pemilik rumah sakit itu dan mereka tidak pernah sekalipun menerima pasien dari luar jika tanpa persetujuan atau perintah langsung dari pemimpin mereka.

Sempat dia tidak mempercayai penjelasan Doyoung tapi saat melihat orang - orang yang berada di rumah sakit tempo hari membuat Haechan mau tak mau harus mempercayainya. Pasti pemilik rumah sakit itu sangat kaya pikirnya.

Haechan menaiki bus yang akan mengantarkannya kesekolah. Mendudukan diri di kursi belakang dekat dengan jendela, Masih dengan sebuah headphone yang terpasang di kedua telinga nya. Matanya terus melihat jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah cukup ramai.

Akhir - akhir ini banyak hal yang cukup mengganggunya.

 _Ketua?_

Panggilan yang sering Haechan dengar selama berada dirumah sakit itu. Dirinya sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin _sang Ketua_ yang selalu mereka sebutkan merupakan pemilik rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat.

Tapi saat beberapa orang menghubungkan dirinya dengan orang yang mereka panggil _Ketua_ itu, membuat Haechan kembali dibingungkan.

Dirinya yang bisa dirawat di rumah sakit itu, beberapa kali Doyoung menyebutkan panggilan itu saat sedang melakukan perawatan padanya.

Dia juga tidak bisa melewatkan fakta bahwa setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya akan langsung menunduk dan membungkuk hormat padanya padahal umur mereka jauh lebih tua darinya. Mereka tidak saling mengenal, mereka orang asing. Dan masih banyak keganjalan yang lainnya.

Jika diurutkan dan disimpulkan olehnya kemungkinan _Ketua_ itu juga yang selama ini memberi nya barang mewah dan uang saku untuknya. Membiayai hidupnya saat tinggal di Seoul. Dia jadi cukup penasaran, siapa sebenarnya _Ketua_ itu?

Matanya menatap sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang berjalan bersebelahan dengan bus yang dia naiki. Di Korea ini mungkin banyak orang yang memiliki mobil seperti itu tapi Haechan yakin bahwa mobil itu sama dengan mobil yang akhir - akhir ini selalu terparkir di daerah yang tak jauh dari apartementnya. Mobil yang sama bahkan flat nomornya pun sama.

"Selamat pagi"

Haechan membiarkan tangan itu merangkul pundaknya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Jaemin. Gerbang kokoh sekolah nya sudah mulai terlihat. Mereka berjalan santai memasuki kawasan sekolah bersama dengan siswa lainnya.

"Temani aku berbelanja sepulang sekolah"

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Haechan. Menemani temannya berbelanja adalah list pertama yang harus dia hindari. "Pergi saja bersama Jeno. Bukankah kalian selalu bersama"

Jika berbelanja Temannya itu akan lebih merepotkan dari pada seorang gadis. Jaemin merupakan tipe orang yang tidak akan berpikir ulang untuk mendapatkan barang yang diinginkannya, tidak peduli dengan nominal yang akan dia keluarkan untuk mendapatkan barang itu.

"Jeno sedang sibuk dengan tim basketnya, ayolah Haechan"

"Baiklah" pasrahnya. Dia tidak akan bisa menang melawan rajukan dari temannya.

Akh sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Haechan lelah sendiri.

 **~ 5072 miles ~**

Badan Haechan terasa pegal semua. Tubuhnya ditarik kesana kemari oleh temannya. Dia tidak sempat mengeluh kelelahan karena Jaemin yang terus menyeretnya, temannya itu bahkan tidak membiarkan dirinua untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Bayangan mandi air hangat dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya terlintas saat Haechan berada didepan apartementnya. Tangannya menekan beberapa digit angka yang menjadi password tempat tinggalnya. Menaruh kantung belanja pemberian Jaemin dan membuka sepatunya.

"Aku membelikan semua ini untuk kau pakai. Bukan untuk kau simpan seperti ini" Haechan memundurkan langkahnya saat mendengar seseorang yang sudah ada di dalam apartementnya berdiri membelakanginya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kedalam" gumam Haechan tidak percaya. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapa pun perihal password apartement miliknya. Tidak pada Jaemin dan Jeno yang merupakan teman dekatnya. Tapi orang asing itu bisa masuk dengan mudah.

 _Bagaimana orang itu bisa masuk?_

"kau yang selama ini. Memberikan barang - barang itu" tebak Haechan. Dia mengenyampingkan rasa penasarannya.

"Benar"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. Tidak akan ada orang yang repot - repot mengurusi kehidupan orang lain, kecuali dia menginginkan sesuatu dari orang itu" Ini saatnya. Haechan berpikir ini merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk membalas budi orang yang masih membelakangi nya itu. "Jadi apa maumu? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku menginginkanmu" suara dingin dan tegas itu seperti suara yang pernah Haechan dengar sebelumnya.

Tubuh Haechan membeku seketika saat matanya bertatapan dengan orang itu. Pantas saja sejak tadi suaranya sedikit tidak asing di pendengarannya.

 _Retina hitam itu, Mata tajam itu_

Meskipun dulu dia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu tapi dia sangat mengingat mata tajam itu. Mimpi buruknya, kemalangan yang dia terima, penyebab dari penderitaan hidupnya saat ini.

 _Bolehkah dia tertawa sekarang?_

Haechan ingin menertawakan takdir yang membawanya kembali bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Jadi selama ini dia dihidupi oleh orang yang selama ini dia benci dan apa maksud pembunuh itu mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkannya.

"Aku lebih baik pergi ke neraka dari pada ikut bersamamu" jerit Haechan tak terima

"Pembunuh .. monster sialan"

Kemarahan Haechan sudah berada diubun - ubun. Tangannya meraih sebuah pas bunga kecil dan melemparkan nya ke kepala orang yang ada dihadapannya. Dia melihat darah segar mengalir dari kepala orang itu.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menyusul kedua orang tuamu" balas Mark santai. Dia tidak terganggu dengan darah yang mengotori wajahnya bahkan darahnya telah berceceran di lantai apartement anak itu mengikuti langkah kakinya

Mark mengambil sebuah pistol yang selalu ada di balik jasnya. Dia mendekati tubuh Haechan yang masih berada di ambang pintu. Mengarahkan ujung pistol yang ada di tangannya tepat di leher Haechan.

"Bersiaplah menyusul orang tuamu ke neraka"

Tubuh milik Haechan bergetar hebat. Bukankah ini yang selama ini dirinya inginkan? Mati? Tapi kenapa dirinya sekarang sangat takut. Gerakan tangan orang itu bagai slow motion di penglihatan Haechan. Hidupnya akan segera berakhir. Tidak akan ada sekolah, tidak ada temannya Jaemin yang cerewet, tidak ada Jeno yang membosankan.

Dia menangis dalam dia memikirkannya. Kali ini dia tidak ingin mati. Meskipun hidupnya membosankan tapi dia merasa bahagia, sekolah yang terasa asing kini menjadi tempat yang begitu nyaman, Jaemin dan Jeno juga teman yang sudah dianggap keluarga untuknya. Dia ingin tetap hidup.

Haechan membuka matanya kaget saat mendengar benda terjatuh yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Dengan ancaman seperti ini saja kau sudah ketakutan. Bukankah kau selalu ingin mengakhiri hidupmu" posisi pistol tanpa peluru Mark masih tetap berada di leher Haechan. Saat melihat wajah ketakutan anak itu, Mark menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat _magazine_ tempat peluru terlepas dari tempatnya. Berjatuhan kelantai dan menyentuh kaki telanjang milik Haechan.

Haechan memundurkan tubuhnya pelan kala tangan milik Mark meraih bahu kirinya. Meremasnya kencang membuat Haechan sedikit meringis. Merobek seragamm sekolahnya sehingga menampilkan bagian bahu dan punggung kiri miliknya.

Tangan Mark menyetuh sekitar punggung terbuka milik anak itu, terus menelusurinya sampai tangannya berhenti tepat di punggung atas Haechan. Menyentuh dan mengelus sesuatu didaerah sana.

"Ini .. kau penasaran?? siapa orang yang memberimu tanda ini" Tangan Mark menyentuh sebuah tato yang ada ditubuh Haechan.

Sebuah tato Yin-Yang dengan kedua naga yang mengelilingi nya. Naga yang memiliki warna yang berbeda. Naga berwarna biru dan Naga berwarna merah. Tato itu berada di sekitar punggung kiri atas milik Haechan, ukurannya pun tidak terlalu besar.

"Bukankah setiap selesai mandi, kau akan bercermin dan memandang lama punggungmu ini"

Haechan terdiam kaku. Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu kebiasaan Haechan selama ini. Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benak Haechan saat ini.

"Tato ini aku buat sebagai tanda kepemilikanku atas dirimu" tegas Mark

"Sejak kematian orang tuamu. Nyawamu bukan lagi milikmu. Jika bukan karena aku, hidupmu sudah berakhir 5 tahun yang lalu. Terbakar dirumah itu bersama kedua orang tuamu"

Haechan tertawa cukup keras menertawakan kemalangannya. Perkataan orang itu begitu melukai perasaannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang yang akan menganggapnya gila. Dia tidak peduli jika tetangganya akan marah - marah karena suara tawa miliknya mengganggu mereka. Terlalu menggelikan sampai tawanya pun dibarengi dengan basahnya kedua pipi milik Haechan.

Haechan menatap wajah dingin dengan darah yang sudah mengering itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saat itu" seharusnya dia berteriak marah pada orang itu, tapi hanya suara lemah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup sampai sekarang"

Mark membiarkan tangan lemah Haechan memukul tubuhnya. Kepala anak itu juga sudah menyentuh dada bidang miliknya.

"Aku membencimu, aku sangat ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga."

"Pergilah ke neraka sialan" Haechan menusukan benda tajam itu tepat keperut orang itu. Tangannya kini sudah berlumuran darah. Mendorong tubuh itu menjauh.

Haechan tidak peduli jika nanti dia akan berakhir mendekap di penjara karena membunuh pria ini. Dia lebih memilih tempat itu dari pada hidup dengan uang dari orang yang sudah membunuh orang tuannya.

Haechan menoleh saat mendengar suara kekehan keluar dari mulut orang yang masih berdiri tegak di depannya. Tidak ada raut kesakitan di wajahnya bahkan mukanya terkesan datar dan santai.

"Kau pikir pisau seperti ini bisa membunuhku" tangan Mark menarik benda yang tertancap di perutnya.

Haechan terus memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggung miliknya terbentur pintu apartemennya, tubuhnya bergetar takut.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat pisau itu terlempar kearahnya. Tubuhnya tiba - tiba kehilangan kekuatan dan terduduk lemas, pisau itu tertancap di pintu apartement nya meski tidak tertancap di tubuhnya tapi menggores sedikit kulit pipinya sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

 _Siapa pria yang ada didepannya itu?_

"Sekarang Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Mark mengangkat dagu milik anak itu. Memaksa Haechan untuk menatap matanya.

Perlakuan sama seperti yang Mark lakukan 5 tahun yang lalu.

Haechan mengangguk takut. Membuat Mark tersenyum puas.

 **~ 5072 miles ~**

Jhonny dan Jaehyun dikejutkan dengan keadaan berantakan Mark yang baru saja keluar dari apartement Haechan. Darah yang mengering di wajahnya serta darah segar yang mengotori bajunya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Jhonny, melihat Jaehyun yang sudah siap keluar dari mobil.

"Aku akan membunuh anak itu"

Jaehyun sangat marah melihat keadaan Mark yang kini tampak tenang di kursi penumpang. Siapa yang tidak marah jika melihat pemimpin mereka datang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Mark adalah pimpinan mereka yang sangat dihormati dan merupakan harga diri tinggi bagi mereka, mereka akan lebih memilih mati daripada melihat Mark terluka.

"Tetap duduk di tempatmu"

"Untuk kali ini tidak, Aku benar - benar akan membunuhnya. Siapa dia yang berani berbuat seperti ini pada Mark. Jangan halangi aku kali ini .. "

"Kita kembali" suara tegas Mark mengakhiri perselisihan kedua orang yang duduk di kursi kemudi "Beritahu Lucas untuk menghentikan tugasnya dan kembali ke hotel bersama bawahannya"

Jaehyun tersenyum puas dengan perintah Mark sedangkan Jhonny hanya memandang wajah datar Mark dari _rear-vision mirror_.

"Kita pergi kerumah sakit dan mengobati lukamu, setelah itu kembali ke hotel"

"Terserahmu"

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak main - main. Jaehyun melirik Jhonny yang sedang fokus menyetir, wajahnya terlihat santai tapi dia tahu bahwa saat ini Jhonny sedang dalam keadaan marah seperti dirinya.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Apa ayah yang menyuruh kalian turun kemari" tanya Mark. Matanya melirik sang ayah yang telah duduk dikursi biasa, menyaksikan dirinya dari atas sana._

 _"Seperti biasanya. Kita bisa menggunakan senjata apapun untuk saling menyerang" jelas Jhonny "Jangan kurangi kekuatanmu Mark karena kami juga tidak akan mengalah hanya karena kau merupakan adik kami"_

 _Matanya mengamati Jaehyun, Jhonny dan Yuta yang sekarang menjadi lawan mainnya. Biasanya ayahnya akan mengirim anggotanya untuk berduel di bangsal ini tapi kenapa sekarang malah kakaknya yang menjadi lawannya._

 _Duel yang dilakukan Mark bukan sekedar bertarung beradu kekuatan dan keahlian tapi bertarung untuk keluar dalam keadaan hidup. Selama ini Mark tidak akan segan - segan membunuh lawannya. Mark sudah terlalu menikmati pertarungan ini._

 _Yuta dengan katana miliknya sudah berlari kearah Mark seakan pedang itu telah siap memotong tubuh adiknya, Jaehyun pun telah siap dengan pukulan - pukulan yang dia lancarkan pada Mark. Jhonny pun tak kalah gencar melawan Mark._

 _Sudah 1 jam berlalu tapi belum ada dari mereka yang tumbang, para anggota yang menonton berdecak kagum melihat pertandingan dari anak - anak ketua mereka. Kemampuan para penerus sangat jauh diatas kemampuan mereka._

 _Senyum bangga terpatri di wajah yang sudah mulai menua itu. Melihat anak - anak didikannya yang bahkan sudah melampaui dirinya menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri baginya. Senyuman nya bertambah lebar saat melihat Mark berhasil menumbangkan Yuta dan Jaehyun secara bersamaan._

 _"Berhenti bermain - main dan seriuslah" perintah Jhonny "apa yang kau tunggu Mark. Kau adalah calon penerus ayah. Lakukanlah"_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Mark merasa dibingungkan untuk membunuh seseorang. Pistol yang ada di tangannya masih berada tepat di kepala Jhonny yang sudah tersungkur olehnya. Lutut yang berada di punggung Kakaknya pun kini mulai melonggar._

 _Kakak tertuanya sangat berbeda. Tidak seperti Yuta dan Jaehyun yang benar - benar mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka untuk bertarung dengannya tapi Jhonny selalu membiarkan Mark lolos saat dia dalam keadaan mendesak._

 _"Aku tidak bisa" gumam Mark lirih, pistol yang digenggamnya pun terjatuh begitu saja._

 _Meskipun dari awal dia diajarkan untuk tidak membawa perasaan pada saat bertarung tapi kali ini dia melanggar ajaran ayahnya. Dia tidak bisa membunuh Kakaknya, meskipun mereka bukan sodara kandung tapi Mark sudah menganggap mereka keluarga. Pada saat dirinya berhasil menumbangkan Yuta dan Jaehyun, dia bahkan melihat kedua Kakaknya tersenyum bangga padanya._

 _Mark melihat pengawal dari ayahnya memasuki area bangsal. Itu menandakan bahwa pertarungan ini telah dihentikan. Orang - orang bertubuh besar itu bergegas membawa tubuh Yuta dan Jaehyun._

 _"Kau melakukan yang terbaik. Mereka akan baik - baik saja" Jhonny segera meninggalkan Mark dan keluar dari bangsal itu._

 _Matanya menerawang jauh pada tempat dimana sang Ayah yang masih duduk dikursi kebesaran nya. Mark melihat sang ayah tersenyum kearahnya._

 _"Kelak mereka akan menjadi Kakak untukmu" ucap pria tua pada anak yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya. Anak itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan orang itu._

 _Membayangkan saat dirinya pertama kali menemukan Mark yang saat itu hanya seorang bocah usia tujuh tahun yang menangis di jembatan kumuh Canada.Masih sulit dipercaya bahwa sekarang dia merupakan calon penerus organisasi mafia besar dan diusianya yang masih muda, Mark menjelma menjadi sosok yang baru - baru ini diperhitungkan di jaringan kejahatan skala besar Mafia._

 _Mark merupakan perwujudan **master mind** langka yang beruntung dia temukan. Mark mampu memegang kendali dalam segala situasi. Anak itu tegas, tidak bergeming dalam segala hal, menjaga jarak dengan dunia luar dan dia memiliki kekuatan batin yang mampu membuat kedatangannya selalu diperhitungkan._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **5072 miles**

 **MARKHYUCK MARKCHAN**

 **NCT Mark and Haechan**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

Semuanya gelap, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun disekitarnya.

Yang Haechan terakhir ingat adalah saat akan pergi kesekolah dan baru saja keluar dari apartement kecil miliknya, dia langsung dihadang beberapa orang yang berpakaian serba hitam.

Apa orang - orang ini merupakan bawahan dari orang itu, apa pembunuh itu ingin membalaskan dendam atas perlakuannya minggu lalu, apa sekarang dia benar - benar akan mati disini.

Haechan terus memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Orang yang sedang haechan hadapi bukan orang sembarangan, dia tidak akan bodoh. Dengan berbagai fasilitas yang dirinya nikmati semenjak pindah ke Seoul dan bisa jadi Mobil yang selalu terparkir ditaman apartement nya juga bisa menjadi milik salah satu bawahan dari orang itu.

Pendengarannya menangkap pergerakat orang - orang disekitarnya, dia bisa menebak di tempat dimana dia terikat tidak berdaya terdapat sekitar 3 orang disekitarnya. Meski dengan kedua mata tertutup tapi Haechan bisa sedikit membayangkan situasi yang sedang dia alami.

Kondisi yang sempat ramai kini berubah menjadi hening. Suara pintu terbuka dan beberapa langkah kaki terdengar jelas di telinga miliknya. Ada sekitar 3 orang datang keruangan itu.

"Ternyata ini, orang yang selama ini disembunyikan bocah sialan itu" bukan, itu bukan suara dari orang itu. Jika bukan pembunuh itu, lalu siapa orang - orang yang menyekap dirinya ini.

Haechan menggigit bibirnya cukup kencang. Tubuh yang mulanya tidak bergetar kini justru bergetar dengan hebat. Mengetahui bahwa bukan orang itu yang melakukan semua ini malah membuat dirinya bertambah takut. Ini terasa lebih menakutkan, dia bisa mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan beberapa bisikan yang menyertai mereka. Jika diberi pilihan maka Haechan akan lebih memilih mati di tangan orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya dari pada mati dalam situasi seperti ini.

Tubuh Haechan membeku saat dirinya merasakan sebuah tangan bersentuhan dengan surai hitam rambutnya. Matanya menggerjap, sebuah cahaya terang masuk ke retinanya. Kain penutup yang berada dimatanya terlepas. Pemandangan pertama yang Haechan lihat adalah lantai kotor yang menjadi tempatnya terduduk, beberapa kaca jendela yang sudah pecah, ding-ding yang terlihat kusam, ditambah dengan tumpukan meja dan kursi yang tidak beraturan yang diduduki oleh 3 orang.

Haechan memandang lurus kedepan, tepatnya pada salah satu orang yang tengah duduk dengan angkuh. Pria tua dengan tongkat yang menjadi pegangan nya dan perban putih yang melingkari lehernya. Lalu berpindah pada dua orang yang memiliki goresan panjang di bagian sisi kiri wajahnya. Berdiri di masing - masing sisi pria tua itu.

Haechan sedikit meringis kala tubuhnya ditarik, dipaksa untuk berdiri dan sesekali tubuhnya didorong sangat keras agar lebih cepat mendekat pada orang yang ada didepannya. Dia tersungkur dengan posisi bersujud di depan pria tua itu. Wajahnya terangkat karena dorongan tongkat yang berada di dagunya.

"Kau terlihat tidak asing. Apa kau anak dari Lee Sung Jin?"

Haechan tidak menjawabnya.

"Ck. Aku tidak menyangka bocah sialan itu membiarkanmu hidup"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa mengenal ayahku"

Kini suara tawa menggema di seluruh ruangan, memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi terjadi. Suara tawanya masih terdengar tapi kini wajah pria itu sudah mengeras.

"Seorang penghianat yang berani membunuh seorang ketua mafia besar. Siapa yang tidak akan mengenalnya"

 _Penghianat???_

 _Ketua Mafia???_

Mendengar kata Mafia, ingatan semua orang akan tertuju pada sebuah organisasi yang untouchable. Itu juga yang sekarang berada dipikiran Haechan saat ini. Bukankah Mafia selalu berurusan dengan aparat hukum karena gerakan nya yang selalu mengandalkan kekerasan, kekuasaan, serta bisnis yang mengarah pada obat-obatan terlarang. Membunuh, balas dendam, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan sungguh, ayahnya mana mungkin berurusan dengan orang - orang seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sepertinya bajingan itu tidak memberitahukannya padamu. Sangat menjijikan jika membayangkan keparat itu bersikap seperti ayah yang baik untuk anaknya"

"Brengsek" teriak Haechan, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Entah itu teroris, yakuza ataupun mafia. Haechan tidak peduli. Yang dia tidak terima adalah perkataan kasar tentang ayahnya yang keluar dari pria tua itu.

Haechan tidak akan pernah memaapkan siapapun orang yang menghina ayahnya. Semasa hidup sang ayah selalu menjadi role model baginya dan akan selalu menjadi orang yang paling dia hormati.

"Aigoo. Aku sangat prihatin padamu karena telah tertipu oleh ayahmu sendiri. Kau tidak tahu, Dia mengkhianati keluarga nya sendiri dan bergabung dengan kelompok musuh. Apa kau tidak pernah penasaran kenapa keluargamu tidak memiliki kerabat dekat? Dan jawabannya adalah karena ayah tercintamu itu, membunuh semua kerabat dekat ibumu untuk mendapatkan wanita itu."

Tidak mungkin, ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Haechan tidak ingin mempercayai ucapan tua bangka itu. Ayahnya orang baik dan pria terhangat yang pernah Haechan temui, ayahnya itu jarang terlihat marah saat dia melakukan kesalahan, dia selalu membelikan Haechan hadiah kala bertugas ke luar kota, ayahnya tidak pernah sama sekali melewatkan ucapan ulang tahun beserta sebuah kado pada hari kelahiran ibunya dan Haechan. Ayah dan ibunya juga saling mencintai satu sama lain, jadi tidak mungkin ayahnya melakukan hal yang akan membuat sang ibu membenci nya.

Tubuh kecilnya terus meronta berusaha melepaskan tangan pria bertubuh besar yang menahan pergerakannya.

"Sama seperti ayahmu, Kau sangat memuakan"

Brukkkk

Tubuh Haechan terlempar cukup jauh sampai punggung miliknya menabrak ding-ding kusam ruangan itu. Benturan yang terjadi padanya cukup keras sampai membuat punggungnya mati rasa. Perutnya mendadak keram dan terasa nyeri akibat tendangan keras oleh orang botak dengan goresan yang ada dihidungnya.

"Berdoalah agar bocah sialan itu datang dan menyelamatkanmu"

"Jika dalam waktu 3 hari bocah sialan itu tidak datang, kalian bisa membunuhnya" Haechan melebarkan kedua matanya.

Sejak awal tujuan mereka memang bukan dirinya, dia hanya berperan sebagai umpan agar mereka bisa membuat orang yang mereka inginkan keluar. Tujuan mereka hanya satu yaitu seorang yang selalu di panggil bocah sialan oleh pria tua itu.

Tapi kenapa harus dirinya? Dia bahkan tidak mengenal sama sekali bocah sialan itu.

"Tetap awasi dia"

Pandangannya mulai mengabur bersamaan dengan menghilang nya punggung pria tua itu. Samar - samar dia bisa mendengar pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan sangat keras.

"Tolong aku" gumam Haechan sebelum kesadarannya hilang dan matanya tertutup sempurna.

Hampir semua kalangan kejahatan Mafia mengetahui sebuah kemutlakkan yang sejak lama diterapkan di setiap kalangan Mafia seperti mereka.

Jangan pernah bermain dengan kenalannya, atau orang-orang yang berada di bawah perlindungan sang Ketua.

Mereka menyebut larangan ini dengan _"jangan ambil daging ditempat Ketua mengambil roti."_ Hukuman bagi pelanggar komitmen hanya satu yaitu mati.

"Tua bangka itu benar - benar bosan hidup" Mark membanting sebuah tablet yang ada ditangan nya. Matanya sudah merah karena rasa marah. Berani sekali orang itu menyentuh miliknya.

"Sejak pertama aku sudah memperingatkanmu" ucap Jhonny, sejak awal dia sudah berpikir bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi dan semuanya semakin diperparah dengan keputusan Mark yang menarik tugas Lucas dan bawahannya.

"Jadi apa kita akan menghabisi pria tua itu" Lucas masih terduduk santai dengan sebuah senapan yang ada di pangkuan nya "aku sudah lama tidak menggunakan hadiah darimu ini"

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke 20, Lucas sangat tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mendapatkan barang yang sejak lama dia inginkan dan yang membuatnya tambah terkejut adalah orang yang memberikan hadiah itu. Dia tidak menyangka bagaimana Mark tahu bahwa dia sangat menginginkan barang itu, yang jelas dia pernah sekali meminta senjata itu pada Jhonny. Tapi sang Kakak berkata bahwa senjata yang dia inginkan itu sangat sulit. Sebagai gantinya akhirnya Jhonny memberinya sebuah senjata berjenis _HK416_.

 _DSR-Precision DSR 50 Sniper Rifle_ yang merupakan senjata yang diproduksi oleh DSR-precision GmbH, Jerman, menjadi senjata paling berbahaya di dunia dengan kaliber 0,50 yang kuat dan ketepatan yang luar biasa, yang bisa membunuh orang dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Hadiah yang diberikan Mark untuknya. Lucas jadi mengingat perkataan Jhonny saat dia memberitahukan hadiah yang dia dapat dari Mark, Kakaknya itu berkata bahwa semua hal sulit akan menjadi sangat mudah bagi Mark.

"Simpan kembali senjatamu"

Lucas menatap Jhonny dan Jaehyun secara bergantian. Merasa cukup aneh dengan perintah yang Mark berikan kali ini. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jhonny akhirnya Lucas pergi bersama dengan senjata kesayangannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Mark" Jaehyun menatap wajah serius sang adik. Meskipun dia masih kesal dengan Haechan tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, dia jadi sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak itu.

"Untuk beberapa hari, kita biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia suka .."

"Dan membiarkan Haechan mati disana" potong Jhonny. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia merasa kesal dengan keputusan adiknya.

"Dia hanya seorang bocah biasa. Dia tidak seperti kita yang sejak berada diusianya sudah mengenal kehidupan keras seperti ini. Kau orang yang paling tahu bagaimana seorang musuh memperlakukan tahanan mereka bukan?"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk perkenalan pada dunia yang akan dia hadapi selanjutnya" balas Mark santai " Selama ini aku terlalu memanjakannya sehingga dia bisa bersikap berani padaku. Setidaknya biarkan dia merasakan bagaimana kerasnya hidup"

Jika sudah begini mereka hanya bisa menuruti perintah dari Mark, mereka tidak bisa bersikap gegebah dengan bertindak seenaknya tanpa persetujuan dari Mark. Perintah dari sang ketua bersipat mutlak. Jika dia berkata tidak maka jawabannya tidak. Jika dia berkata jangan melakukan pergerakan maka mereka harus menunggu.

 **~ 5072 miles ~**

Guyuran air dingin pada tubuhnya, memaksa Haechan membuka kedua matanya pelan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan setelan mendapatkan beberapa penyiksaan dari orang - orang yang menyekapnya.

3 hari sudah, dirinya berada diruang pengap itu. Tanpa makan, tanpa minum. Tubuhnya pun sudah sangat lemah. Keadaanya sangat kacau. Seragam putih sekolahnya pun sudah berubah warna menjadi coklat kusam, akibat bercak darah miliknya yang sudah mengering dan kotoran lantai yang menjadi alas tempatnya tertidur.

Retina coklat miliknya menangkap beberapa sepatu hitam yang mengkilat dan meski masih terlihat samar Haechan yakin mereka bukan orang - orang suruhan pria tua itu, karena dandanannya terlalu rapih untuk ukuran seorang bawahan. Tubuh lemasnya dipaksa untuk terduduk, kepalanya menatap sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Orang itu berdiri disana. tubuhnya yang tegap, rahangnya yang tegas, wajahnya yang angkuh dan dingin. Dia memasukan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Haechan merasa sangat bersyukur atas kedatangannya.

"Kau begitu terlambat Mark, tadinya pagi ini aku akan langsung menghabisi anak tidak berguna itu"

Didalam kacamata hitam yang dia pakai, mata Mark melirik tempat Haechan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tubuh anak itu terlihat sangat rapuh. Kemarahan sudah berada di ujung ubun - ubun kepalanya, ingin sekali dia menghabisi pria botak yang tadi menguyur tubuh kecil itu. Tangannya sudah siap mencekik leher pria yang berani menjambak rambut milik Haechan.

Mark membuka kacamatanya. Menatap langsung tua bangka yang duduk dengan angkuh dihadapannya.

"Kau terlalu lama hidup. Dan itu membuatku muak."

Permainan licik dengan menggunakan umpan mereka agar dapat melumpuhkan sang mangsa. Menggunakan kelemahan Sang Ketua untuk membuatnya terjatuh.

Mark mengabaikan suara erangan kesakitan dari arah samping. Matanya masih menatap dingin pria tua yang kini tersenyum sinis kearahnya.

"Aku datang kesini bukan untuk bergabung dengan permainan konyol yang kau buat. Aku tidak peduli kau akan menyiksa atau bahkan membunuh anak itu"

Haechan tertegun mendengar suara dingin Mark. Seharusnya dia sadar diri, tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Didunia ini dia hanya punya Jeno dan Jaemin yang tidak mungkin terlibat dalam masalah yang sedang dia hadapi. Air mata yang sudah mengering sejak 2 hari yang lalu, entah kenapa kini meluncur begitu saja di kedua mata sebab miliknya.

Pria tua itu menggeram marah. Ini bukan hal yang ingin dia lihat dari bocah yang sudah berani melukainya. Tadinya dia sudah membayangkan wajah cemas dan ketakutan Mark tapi dia malah disuguhkan dengan wajah Mark yang terlihat tenang dan santai membuatnya semakin meradang.

"Baiklah kita akhiri saja semuanya" Tangisan Haechan semakin menjadi saat beberapa orang mengarahkan pistol yang mereka pegang kearah dirinya. Matanya terpejam kuat, eolah siap menerima takdir hidupnya yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Suasana diruangan yang cukup gelap ini menjadi sangat hening. Angin yang masuk dicelah kaca yang sudah pecah bersentuhan dengan kulit basah miliknya. Dalam kegelapan Haechan mendengar suara pelatuk senjata api yang siap melepaskan pelurunya. "Dan akhirnya saat ini benar - benar tiba" pikir Haechan. Hari dimana dia akan menyusul kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi" itu bukan suara milik Haechan. Suara panik itu milik pria tua yang menyekapnya. Dia juga mendengar beberapa kaca diruangan itu pecah bersamaan dengan suara ringisan dari beberapa orang disana.

Dengan memberanikan diri. Haechan membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan alangkah terkejutnya, dia melihat semua bawahan pria tua itu sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa. Saat matanya melihat kedepan, dia melihat pria jangkung dengan pria berkulit putih yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping Mark kini sudah berhasil menumbangkan pria tua itu.

"Diusiamu yang sekarang seharusnya kau sudah duduk tenang dan berpesta dineraka"

Darah segar itu mengenai wajah pucat miliknya. Pria tua dihadapannya telah tewas, tapi kenapa bisa? Ketiga orang yang ada diruangan itu bahkan hanya berdiri tidak melakukan apapun. Mata Haechan berpindah pada orang yang baru saja masuk dengan menendang keras pintu rusak ruangan itu. Tubuhnya tinggi, kedua tangannya dibalut dengan sarung tangan hitam, tak lupa senjata api yang dibawanya. Dia melangkah mendekati ketiganya.

"Hubungi markas dan bawahannya agar segera membawa mayat ketua mereka"

 **Flashback**

"Mark sepertinya kita harus segera bergerak" tegur Jhonny."aku mendengar kabar bahwa jika kau tidak muncul dalam waktu 3 hari, mereka akan membunuh anak itu"

Jhonny dengan segala hal yang dia ketahui. Kakaknya tidak pernah berbohong dengan ucapannya. Jhonny memiliki banyak mata - mata yang bekerja padanya. Mereka hidup di dunia dimana Kawan bisa menjadi lawan, mengharuskan mereka untuk tidak dengan mudah mempercayai orang lain. Siapapun itu tanpa pengecualian. Entah anggota mereka sendiri, kerabat keluarga, pelayan rumah bahkan tukang kebun sekalipun.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan lokasinya?" Tanya Mark pada Lucas. Beberapa hari setelah mendapatkan pesan ancaman itu, Mark tidak hanya duduk berdiam diri. Mark memerintah kan Lucas melacak keberadaan Haechan.

"Aku tinggal menunggu perintah darimu"

Mereka selalu menunggu, merencanakan dan menyerang pada waktu yang tepat. Hal seperti inilah yang selalu menjadi perbincangan kelompok mafia lain.

Mereka tidak mengobral kata-kata. Semua yang mereka lakukan berdasarkan pragmatisme dan irit kata sehingga perkumpulan yang Mark Ketuai sering dijuluki **Kekaisaran Bisu.**

"Jangan pernah mengecewakan ku" Lucas hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Motor sport yang dia gunakan berpisah arah dengan mobil yang ditumpangi ketiga kakaknya. Dia langsung bergegas menuju sebuah gedung tua.

Lucas tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Sesampainya di lantai atas gedung, dia segera mengeluarkan senjata yang di beri gelar _Most Dangerous Weapon in The World_ itu. Sarung tangan sudah melindungi kedua tangannya. Sebelah matanya menyipit berusaha mencari keberadaan orang - orang yang akan menjadi targetnya. Tidak sulit baginya menemukan kelompok pria tua yang berada di salah satu ruang gedung yang bersebelahan dengan tempatnya berada. Di balik Teleskop sniper senjatanya, Lucas dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disana. Ada 10 orang diruangan itu. Haechan yang tengah terduduk dengan tiga pria yang menjaganya, pria tua dengan dua orang yang mengawalnya dan ketiga Kakaknya.

Bagus gumamnya. Keberuntungan sedang berada dipihaknya, Dengan membawa Haechan mendekati pria itu akan mempermudah tugas Lucas. Dengan berkumpulnya mereka, maka Dia bisa dengan mudah menghabisi bawahan pria tua itu.

"Baiklah sayang, kita akan segera beraksi" Dia menerima sebuah sinyal yang Jhonny berikan.

"Mari kita kirim mereka ke neraka"

"Okay" ucapnya bangga. Dia sudah berhasil melumpuhkan semua bawahan pria itu. Seperti rencana yang telah mereka buat, Lucas segera membereskan perlengkapan miliknya. Bergegas menaiki motor sport miliknya menuju tempat dimana kakaknya berkumpul.

 **Flashback End**

Mark memandang adiknya yang berdiri di samping kedua kakaknya. "Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik" kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Mark.

"Cih" dengus Lucas. Walau diri nya tidak bisa mempungkiri bahwa dia merasa senang kala mendengar pujian dari kakak termudanya. Jaehyun dan Jhonny menepuk pundak Lucas secara bergantian.

Menembak adalah keahliannya. Seberapa jauh jarak targetnya, dia bisa dengan mudah melumpuhkan sasaran miliknya. Seperti saat ini, senjata miliknya lah yang berhasil menumbang kan orang - orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Kita kembali ke hotel" perintah Mark.

Langkah kaki Mark terhenti oleh sebuah tangan yang menggenggam kaki miliknya. Melihat Sang Ketua berhenti, otomatis membuat ketiga orang itu berhenti. Setelah mendapat isyarat untuk pergi, akhirnya Jhonny mengajak kedua adiknya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka akan menunggu Mark di parkiran.

"Bawa aku keluar dari sini" meski suara itu terdengar lemas tapi masih cukup terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Mark. Tanpa menoleh sekalipun, tidak sulit baginya untuk menghempaskan tangan lemah itu agar menjauh dari kakinya. Mark kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tubuh kecil Haechan.

"Aku mohon"

Wajah itu menyeringai saat Mendengar suara memohon yang keluar dari mulut anak itu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah bukan lagi menjauhi anak itu tapi kini dia berjalan mendekat kearah Haechan. Tubuhnya berlutut, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Haechan. Tidak peduli dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan akan kotor oleh lantai tempatnya bertumpu.

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan kalau aku membawamu keluar?"

"Apapun" balas Haechan "aku akan memberimu apapun yang kau mau. Bukankah kau menginginkanku"

"Penawaran yang cukup bagus, tapi setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Kau masih berpikir, bahwa kau cukup berharga untukku"

"Maapkan aku"

Haechan semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Memohonlah" Haechan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata hitam milik lawan bicaranya. "Aku lebih suka saat seseorang memohon padaku"

"Aku mohon. Tolong selamatkan aku"

Jika saja tubuhnya tidak lemas dan mati rasa seperti sekarang maka dirinya tidak akan merendah dan meminta bantuan Mark. Tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak, mungkin sekarang dirinya bisa selamat tapi dia akan mati saat bawahan pria tua itu datang kesana.

Mark dengan begitu mudah mengangkat tubuh kecil milik Haechan. Berjalan menjauhi ruangan dengan menggendong Haechan ala _bride style._

"Terima kasih" ucap Haechan tulus. Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Mark. Mencari posisi nyaman sebelum mata panda miliknya kembali terpejam.

Jika dulu saat Haechan dan Jaemin menonton sebuah movie tentang seorang mafia. Dia akan selalu menyangkal bahwa orang - orang seperti itu tidak pernah ada. Bagaimana bisa ada penjahat Mafia kaya raya hidup bergelimang harta juga organisasi mereka bisa besar, mampu berekspansi namun tangan hukum seperti kesulitan untuk menyentuhnya. Tentu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Tapi kenyataanya, Sekarang dirinya malah berada diantara mereka.

Saat Haechan terbangun, dia mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring diranjang dan ruangan yang tidak asing baginya. Ditambah dengan kedatangan pria jangkung yang memakai jubah putih kebanggaannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Doyoung "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang"

"Lebih baik" balas Haechan pelan. Matanya belum sempurna terbuka.

"Syukurlah, jika sampai kau tertidur lebih lama. Bisa - bisa aku yang tertidur selamanya"

Haechan hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Doyoung, kini dirinya sudah mengerti arti ucapan dokter muda itu. Memang seberapa lama dia tertidur sampai - sampai Doyoung berkata seperti itu.

Seakan tahu arti tatapan bingung Haechan. Doyoung segera tersenyum dan kembali memeriksa keadaan anak itu. "Kau sudar tertidur selama 2 hari. Saat dibawa kesini keadaanmu sangat lemah. Selain luka lebam di sekujur tubuhmu, kau juga mengalami dehidrasi" jelasnya.

Tangan terampil Doyoung kembali sibuk dengan selang yang tersambung ke kedua tangan kecil Haechan. Kondisi Haechan masih sangat lemas jadi untuk sementara waktu dia harus menggunakan selang infus. Secara bersamaan kepala Doyoung dan Haechan menoleh kearah pintu masuk yang kini telah terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan setelan yang cukup formal. Celana panjang hitam berbahan kain dipadu kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan kedua kancing atas yang terbuka sehingga menampilkan sedikit dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, kau bisa keluar" perintah Mark. Mendengar pengusiran secara tidak langsung itu, Tanpa pikir panjang Doyoung segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Haechan yang sejak tadi harap - harap cemas saat melihat kedatangan Mark.

"Terima kasih"

Haechan memilih mengakhiri kesunyian yang sudah berlangsung semenjak 20 menit yang lalu, dia tidak bisa mengartikan arti tatapan yang sejak tadi Mark berikan padanya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Kehangatan kini menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Hal yang tidak pernah Haechan bayangkan dalam hidupnya.

 _Berada dalam pelukan seorang ketua mafia._

"Maapkan aku" dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Haechan terlena. Perlakuan lembut dan usapan hangat tangan milik Mark, membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Tangan bebas miliknya dengan ragu membalas pelukan hangat itu, menggengam erat kemeja putih yang dipakai Mark. Membiarkan kepalanya semakin terbenam di dada bidang milik Mark.

Pendingin yang ada di kamar rawat miliknya sama sekali tidak membantu Haechan. Desahan kecil meluncur dari bibir Haechan, membuat pemuda itu kaget dengan suaranya sendiri. Saat bibir Mark bergerak perlahan menjamah pundak dan leher miliknya, Memberikan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan. Ini benar - benar gila, perlakuan Mark padanya seakan membuatnya lupa dengan keadaan Haechan yang terbilang masih lemah.

"Nghh—" Haechan menggeliat pelan saat tangan kekar Mark mulai bergerak didalam baju pasien miliknya, menuju bagian dadanya. Kegiatan tangannya terhenti. Bibir tipis milik Mark mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis kala suara lenguhan Haechan terdengar jelas di pendengaran nya.

Matanya menatap fokus wajah Haechan yang sudah memerah. Mata anak itu tampak sedikit sayu juga deru napasnya tidak beraturan. "Tutup matamu" perintahnya.

Haechan kembali menjadi anak yang penurut, manik hitamnya langsung menutup saat sang pemberi perintah bergerak mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya untuk membenturkan bibir mereka. Kecupan lembut itu memanja celah mulutnya, secara hati-hati meminta ijin untuk masuk. Mark tersenyum dalam aktifitas ciumannya, melihat Haechan yang tetap bersiteguh menutup bibirnya. Sepertinya anak itu terlalu gugup untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. Kaku.

Usapan lembut pada kulit punggungnya membuat Haechan membiarkan celah bibir itu membuka perlahan, mengijinkan benda lunak dan basah milik Mark menyapu seluruh benda yang berada di mulutnya. Jilatan, hisapan dan lumatan menjadi aktifitas panas mereka. Kemeja putih Mark sudah kusut oleh cengkraman tangan Haechan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Mark, baju pasien miliknya sudah tidak beraturan dengan beberapa kancing yang terbuka.

Perlahan Mark melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Tangan kekar itu kembali bermain di daerah dada milik Haechan, menyentuh tonjolan _pink_ itu dengan hati - hati.

"Ahhnn—hhh—" kedua pegangan tangannya dipundak Mark semakin mengencang, Haechan bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

 _Sial_ umpat Mark. Baru kali ini dia merasakan sangat bergairah saat melalukan kontak fisik dengan seseorang. Mereka bakhan masih berpakaian lengkap. Meski jarang berhubungan dengan para jalang tapi sebagai seorang Ketua Mafia tentu saja dirinya tidak bisa dikatakan bersih dalam urusan wanita. Sesekali dia juga bermain bersama mereka untuk melampiaskan hasrat alami miliknya.

Kepalanya semakin terbenam di perpotongan leher Haechan yang sudah penuh dengan _kissmark_ yang dia buat, lidahnya terus menyapu kulit leher itu. Mark mengecup singkat leher Haechan yang sudah mengkilat oleh air liurnya. Menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap sosok yang terduduk di hadapannya dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Rambut acak - acakan, keringat yang ada didahinya, bibirnya yang basah dan leher yang penuh dengan _kissmark_. Terlihat begitu seksi dimatanya.

Tangan Mark membuka 2 buah kancing yang masih terpasang pada baju pasien Haechan agar dia bisa lebih leluasa untuk melihat tubuh depan anak itu. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Haechan, Mark sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mengecup bagian perut yang terdapat bekas luka memanjang itu. Setelah puas, dia kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Haechan.

Mengecup singkat bibir basah anak itu, menjelajahi leher jenjangnya dan berakhir di benda _pink_ yang terlihat menonjol keluar. Dia membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan lidah yang basah untuk menjilat _nipple_ yang menggoda itu.

Jilatan pertama, suara lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir Haechan. Jilatan kedua, gerakan seduktif dilakukan oleh Haechan dengan membusungkan dadanya secara tidak sadar. Kesempatan itu tidak dia sia - siakan, Mark segera membuka mulutnya dan meraup tonjolan kecil itu. Menghisap puting anak itu dengan kuat kemudian menjilat lingkaran _nipple_ tadi dengan gerakan memutar.

"Maarkkk—hghh!—ahhk!—" Tangan Haechan menjambak rambut blonde itu dengan kasar. Menahan kepala pria itu agar tetap bermain dengan dada miliknya. Dadanya semakin membusung seiring dengan semakin kuatnya hisapan yang Mark lakukan.

Kepala Haechan memberat. Perlakuan Mark kali ini, membuat Haechan merasa akan ada sesuatu yang datang sebentar lagi. Tubuhnya menegang seketika, ia kaku sesaat. Rasanya nyeri yang nikmat menjalar sampai keujung kuku kaki hingga jari - jarinya bergetar.

Mark yang sudah berpengalaman sangat tahu dengan keadaan Haechan saat ini. Anak itu akan segera mendapat Ejakulasi dini, hal itu sangat wajar bagi perjaka seperti Haechan yang baru pertama mengenal tentang hubungan sex. Mark memeluk erat tubuh bergetar Haechan, sesekali bibirnya mengecup pucuk kepala anak itu.

Selimut putih itu tertarik keatas guna menutupi tubuh kedua orang yang terbaring diranjang pasien. Hembusan napas teratur Mark begitu menggelitik pucuk kepala miliknya. Membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Tangannya mengusap lembut wajah Mark yang tampak tenang dalam tidurnya. Setelah puas memandang wajah tampan sang ketua, Haechan kembali memejamkan matanya berharap kali ini dia bisa benar - benar tertidur. Tubuh Haechan tertarik kedepan saat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, dahinya bersentuhan dengan dada milik Mark.

 _Tuhan_ , apa sekarang dirinya menjadi sosok seorang pendosa? Dia sudah menjual hidupnya secara tidak langsung pada orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Dia merasakan Perasaan nyaman saat berada dalam perlindungan nya.

 _Ayah, ibu. Maapkan aku_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Let's Support Markhyuc** **k!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aktivitas tangan itu berhenti. Meninggalkan kertas putih yang sebagian sudah berisi tulisan dari pena milikya. Pintu ruangan kerja itu terbuka. Disana sudah berdiri seorang pria sekitar 35 tahun, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya._

 _"Akhirnya kau datang Sung Jin" sambutnya santai. "Apa ini sudah saatnya?" Matanya menerawang jauh menatap sebuah lukisan besar yang ada di hadapannya. Seakan membawa dirinya masuk kedalam lukisan itu._

 _"Kakak"_

 _"Aku sudah tidak mempunyai beban apapun lagi. Aku memiliki anak - anak yang tangguh, aku sudah memilih seorang ketua untuk menggantikan posisiku. Sekarang aku tinggal menyusulNya"_

 _Lee SungJin tertegun. Dia memandang sang Ketua yang masih berfokus pada lukisan sang istri._

 _"Kakak" ucapnya lirih. "Aku akan menepati sumpah setiaku padamu. Aku akan selalu berada dipihakmu. Maapkan aku, karena kita harus berakhir seperti ini. Aku tidak akan melupakan semua jasamu padaku dan keluargaku"_

 _Sang ketua tersenyum, memandang kearah pintu. "Kau tidak membunuh orang - orangku?" Dia mendapatkan sebuah gelengan sebagai jawaban. Dia tahu betul sikap orang yang ada di hadapannya. Orang yang pernah menjadi kaki tangannya itu pasti hanya membuat orang - orang yang menjaga rumahnya pingsan. "Aku harap kau tidak lupa mematikan jaringan CCTV yang ada dirumah ini. Jika tidak, sebelum hari pemakamanku. Kau akan bernasib sama denganku"_

 _"Kakak ampuni aku. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Mereka menemukan keluargaku. Mereka mengancam akan menyiksa dan membunuh anakku" Pria berusia sekitar 35 tahun itu bersujud dihadapan sang Ketua. Mengharapkan sebuah pengampunan pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari keluarganya dulu._

 _"Aku malah akan sangat bersyukur bisa mati ditangan orang yang paling aku percayai. Tapi meskipun kau berhasil membunuhku, hal itu tidak akan menjamin kau benar - benar bebas dari sini. Kebebasan bagi orang seperti kita itu hanya sebuah omong kosong. Kau terbebas dari keluargamu tapi tidak dengan anak - anakku. Jika aku mati maka anak - anakku tak akan tinggal diam, mereka akan datang dan membunuhmu"_

 _"Tak apa. Aku akan menunggu kedatangan Mark. Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan mati ditangan calon penerus Ketua mafia"_

 _Mereka tertawa bersama._

 _"Lee Sungjin" mendengar suara tegas dari Sang Ketua membuat air mata Sungjin turun membasahi pipinya. Senjata yang siap menembus jantung Ketuanya merupakan hadiah yang dia dapatkan dari orang yang akan dia bunuh sekarang._

 _"Lindungi dia. Sembunyikan anakmu"_

 _Tangisnya pecah, Sungjin meraung pedih. Perkataan terakhir orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai Kakaknya sendiri berhasil mengoyak uluh hatinya. Betapa sang Ketua peduli pada keluarganya bahkan diakhir hayatnya pun dia masih mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Tapi kenapa keluarganya malah menjadikan cucu dan keponakan mereka sendiri sebagai senjata untuk mencapai tujuan serakah mereka._

 _"Maapkan aku. Kakak"_

 _Dia melakukan penghormatan terakhir pada orang yang paling dia hormati. Melihat wajah tenang dan bibir tersenyum dari tubuh tak bernyawa Sang Ketua._

 _Setelah menyembunyikan anak semata wayangnya. Demi kesetiaannya pada Sang Ketua, dia telah bersumpah akan membunuh keluarga keparatnya. Tidak ada perasaan belas kasihan. Entah itu Ayahnya, Kakaknya atau sang adik. Dia tidak akan segan memisahkan nyawa mereka dari raganya._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **5072 miles**

 **MARKHYUCK MARKCHAN**

 **NCT Mark Lee Lee Haechan**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Haechan menatap amplop coklat yang ada di meja kamar mereka. 2 hari yang lalu, dirinya sudah sehat dan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Sejak itu pula Haechan tinggal bersama dengan Mark dan hyung - hyungnya. Di sebuah hotel termewah yang ada di Seoul, Meninggalkan apartement kecil miliknya.

Keningnya semakin mengerut. Di dalam amplop coklat itu, Haechan menemukan sebuah kartu nama, passport, buku tabungan, sebuah kartu kredit, dan beberapa surat penting atas nama dirinya. Tapi yang membuat dia menggeram marah adalah sebuah surat dari sekolahnya yang berisikan kepindahan dirinya.

Dengan amplop yang digenggamnya, Haechan keluar dari kamarnya. Membanting pintu kamar hotel yang tidak bersalah. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan yang sering menjadi tempat Mark dan para hyung berkumpul.

'Sialan' umpatnya. Kemegahan hotel yang dihuninya membuat Haechan harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk menuju tempat tujuannya.

Haechan membuka pintu itu secara kasar. Dirinya sudah tidak peduli dengan tata krama yang pernah dia pelajari dari kedua orang tuanya. Diapun merasa enggan harus bersikap hormat pada orang - orang seperti mereka. Mengingat pertemuan mereka yang bisa dikatakan tidak cukup baik.

Lucas menyebutnya Jalang saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, padahal bekas merah yang mengelilingi lehernya itu ulah dari Kakaknya sendiri. Jika dirinya seorang jalang, lalu sebutan apa yang lebih pantas untuk Kakak dari pria jangkung itu. _Penjahat kelamin mungkin._

Dia juga mendapatkan umpatan dari Jaehyun karena bersikap tidak sopan pada Mark. Sedangkan pria yang paling tinggi diantara mereka yang Haechan ketahui bernama Jhonny hanya terdiam tanpa memprotes apapun, tapi dia tahu bahwa Jhonny selalu mengawasi setiap gerak - gerik yang dia lakukan. Dan itu membuat Jhonny menjadi orang yang paling berbahaya di antara keduanya. Orang yang sering diam akan terlihat dua kali lipat lebih membahayakan.

Mark melirik kearah pintu yang dibuka secara kasar, memandang tidak suka pada orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Retina hitamnya menangkap sosok Haechan berdiri dengan tatapan marah yang terarah padanya, dia melirik benda yang ada ditangan anak itu. Seakan mengerti, Mark menyuruh mereka keluar. Meninggalkan dirinya dan Haechan dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Amplop itu terlempar di meja kerja berlapis kaca itu, lemparan yang keras membuat barang yang ada didalam amplop itu berserakan keluar. "Kau tidak pernah memberitahu ku tentang ini"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan persetujuanmu" balasnya santai. "Jika kau sudah selesai, keluar dari ruang kerjaku"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke Canada. Aku ingin tetap disini. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman - temanku. Aku juga masih harus menyelesaikan sekolahku" protes Haechan. Dia tidak bisa menerima begitu saja keputusan sepihak yang Mark lakukan padanya.

"Kita bicarakan ini lain kali" Dia tidak ingin lagi mendengar protesan anak itu. "Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu" perintahnya.

"Tidak ada lain kali. Pokoknya aku ingin tetap berada disini. Titik" Keras kepala, itulah seorang Lee Haechan. "Kau bisa kembali ke Canada tanpa diriku. Kau bisa meninggalkan bawahanmu untuk mengawasiku dan menjagaku. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang mencurigakan, aku akan langsung menghubungi polisi dan meminta sebuah perlindungan dari mereka"

Tangan kanan nya meninju kuat lapisan kaca meja kerja miliknya. Darah segar kini menetes, menyerap pada setiap celah retakan kaca disekitar tempat tangannya mendarat. Sejak dulu Mark selalu terkenal dengan sikap tenang miliknya, sangat jarang melihat Sang Ketua kehilangan kendali pada kemarahannya. Tapi kenapa anak itu mudah sekali membuat emosinya naik dan tidak terkendali. Hal sepele yang sedang mereka ributkan pun mampu membuat Mark naik pitam.

Masih dengan tatapan marah, Mark berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Melangkah beberapa kali sampai berhenti tepat didepan Haechan. Dia bisa melihat wajah ketakutan anak itu. Mata orang didepannya itu bergerak liar seakan menghindari tatapannya.

"Setelah keadaan sekarat kemarin. Aku pikir kejadian itu sudah bisa membuatmu mengerti dan belajar agar menjadi anak yang penurut" punggung tangannya membelai lembut sebagian wajah takut Haechan. "Kau terlalu naif. Kau harusnya sadar. Sejak kejadian itu, hidupmu tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi. Nama, wajah, apartement, sekolah, dan teman - temanmu. Sudah menjadi target mudah para mafia yang ingin menjatuhkanku. Mereka akan dengan mudah menjadikanmu sebagai batu pijakan untuk memancingku"

"Perlindungan dan kepolisian, kau bilang. Jangan membuatku tertawa" Mark tersenyum sinis. Tubuh Haechan sedikit bergetar. Meskipun sudah pernah menghadapi kemarahan Mark, tapi tetap saja itu membuat dirinya takut.

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang menculikmu minggu lalu?" Haechan menggeleng.

"Dia salah satu mafia yang berasal dari korea. Anak pertamanya seorang petinggi angkatan darat, anak keduanya salah satu Jaksa dan anak ketiganya merupakan pemilik salah satu rumah sakit cukup ternama diSeoul" Mark tersenyum miring melihat wajah terkejut Haechan saat ini. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah lembaga yang tidak mampu menyentuh keberadaan kami"

"Tidak akan pernah ada perlindungan yang adil, jika pada kenyataannya orang seperti kami lah yang menjalankan sebuah pemerintahan dibalik layar."

 _Skakmat_. Haechan kalah telak dalam pertengkaran kali ini. Dia tidak bisa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Mark setelah apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tempat perlindungan Haechan sekarang adalah dengan selalu berada di sekitar Mark. Jika dia masih membangkang kali ini bukan hanya dirinya yang akan ada dalam bahaya tapi kedua sahabatnya pun akan terlibat.

"Sebelum pergi, izinkan aku bertemu dengan Jeno dan Jaemin" pinta Haechan. Ini bisa juga disebut sebagai permintaan terakhir dirinya. "Mark, aku mohon" bujuknya. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah"

Saking senangnya, tanpa sadar Haechan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Mark dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada pria itu. Mark masih terdiam ditempatnya, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Haechan lakukan padanya. Kembali hatinya merasa menghangat, perasaan yang sama seperti saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Sang Ayah. "Peluk aku" titahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang. Haechan segera mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, kedua tangannya mengalung erat di leher Mark. Tingginya yang lebih pendek dari Mark membuat lawan bicaranya itu harus sedikit menunduk dan mengistirahat kan kepalanya pada salah satu bahunya.

"Terima kasih" bisiknya tepat di telinga Mark.

 _Terima kasih._ Sebuah kalimat yang sangat jarang Mark dengar semenjak berada diposisinya sekarang. Kalimat itu sangat asing di telinganya dan begitu tabu dalam dunia yang dia jalani.

Tangan kekar itu semakin menarik pinggang ramping Haechan. Memeluk erat tubuh kecil anak itu. Berbagi kehangatan dari masing - masing tubuh mereka. Dalam pelukan itu Mark tersenyum, dia tidak menyangka bahwa anak ini yang akan menjadi kelemahan terbesar bagi dirinya.

 _Ayah aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang._

Haechan selalu ingat sang ayah sering berkata bahwa tidak ada orang yang jahat didunia ini. Semua orang memiliki alasan, Terkadang orang baik pun akan berubah menjadi orang yang jahat jika orang yang berharga baginya terluka. Itu juga yang Haechan lihat dari sosok Mark. Beberapa hari tinggal bersama Mark, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari pria itu. Mark malah terkesan menghargai setiap apa yang dirinya inginkan.

"Apa kau akan pergi juga malam ini? Tanya Haechan. Pasalnya setiap malam dia selalu ditinggal sendirian oleh Mark dan hyungnya. Mark akan pulang tengah malam saat dirinya sudah tidur dan bangun sangat pagi saat Haechan masih ada di alam mimpinya.

"Jangan pergi, malam ini kau harus temani aku"

"Kenapa aku harus menurut padamu?" matanya masih memperhatikan Haechan yang tengah mengobati tangannya.

Haechan mengabaikan tatapan intens yang Mark berikan padanya. Tangannya masih sibuk membalut tangan Mark yang terluka. Lukanya tidak terlalu serius, dia hanya perlu membersihkan luka itu dengan alkohol dan membantunya dengan perban.

"Karena aku menginginkannya" balasnya. Undangan secara tidak langsung itu membuat Mark tersenyum miring. Jauh di dalam dirinya, sesuatu sedang membara dan Mark sangat tahu apa itu.

Kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan saat dirumah sakit begitu sangat membekas bagi Ketua Mafia muda itu. Berada dalam satu kamar dengan Haechan memperparah keadaannya.

Ada alasan kenapa akhir - akhir ini Mark selalu ikut andil dalam berbagai pertemuan kelompok mereka, itu karena Dia tidak mau jika harus kehilangan kendali dan menyerang anak itu saat Haechan tengah tertidur. Mark lebih memilih pulang larut dan bangun sebelum matahari menampakan dirinya.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tak ada tanda - tanda Mark akan beranjak dari kursinya, Mark masih betah berada diruang kerja miliknya. Sejak percakapannya dengan Haechan siang tadi, Mark selalu berada diruang kerjanya. Makan malam pun dilakukan Mark diruangan itu. Memerintahkan pelayan untuk membawakan makanan untuknya. Banyak pekerjaannya yang tak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja untuk saat ini.

Tangannya menggapai ponsel yang berada disisi meja. Layar datar itu menampilkan nama Johnny. Tangannya menggeser tombol hijau dan Menempatkan benda persegi itu tepat ditelinganya.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Kau masih ada diruang kerja? Sebaiknya kau temui Haechan"_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

 _"Lucas mengerjai anak itu"_

"Baiklah"

Apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh Lucas? Adiknya itu tipe orang yang cuek. Selama yang dia ingat, adiknya bukan tipe orang yang ingin ikut campur dengan masalah orang lain. Lucas juga jarang berkumpul bersama mereka jika membahas tentang perkumpulan, dia seakan tidak peduli.

Tapi kenapa anak itu senang sekali mengganggu Haechan. Masih segar diingatkan Mark saat Lucas berkata kasar pada Haechan.

Mark menghela napasnya sesaat sebelum benar - benar meninggalkan pekerjaannya, bukan tanpa alasan dia mengurung diri di ruangan itu. Dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa menemani Haechan.

Mark memandang horor sebuah kamar yang sudah beberapa hari ditempati olehnya dan Haechan. Adiknya benar-benar cari mati. Mark kali ini tidak akan segan-segan menarik semua fasilitas yang sudah dia berikan pada Lucas sebagai hukuman.

Disana Haechan terbaring dengan resah, anak itu juga menampilkan wajah kelelahan yang terlihat memelas. Jemari tangannya yang lentik ikut membuka kancing teratas dari kemejanya. Pandangan dari dua mata sayunya tetap menatap lurus ke arah kedatangan Mark.

"Hyung, p-panas..."

"Hyunggg..." Lirihnya. "A-Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Wajah Haechan memerah dengan peluh disekujur kulit tan miliknya. Dengan hanya kemeja hitam berbahan tipis yang sudah tak terkancing lagi menampilkan daerah dada hingga perut.

Dalam hati Mark terus mengumpat, keraguan muncul dalam benaknya. Jika dia terus berada di kamar mereka, maka dia sudah bisa memprediksi Haechan tidak akan bisa berjalan keesokan harinya. Tapi jika dia meninggalkan Haechan dalam keadaan seperti ini, anak itu akan sangat menderita. Mark juga belum tahu seberapa keras dosis obat perangsang yang Lucas berikan pada Haechan.

 _Adiknya benar-benar sialan_.

Haechan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dia dan Mark lakukan.

Sungguh, Haechan tak pernah menyangka semua ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. Awalnya tadi ia hanya berniat bersikap baik pada Lucas dengan menerima minuman pemberian adik dari Mark itu. Dia sama sekali tidak curiga dengan senyuman miring yang Lucas berikan saat dirinya meneguk habis minumannya.

Tapi saat dirinya kembali ke kamar, Haechan mulai gelisah, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan 'gatal'. Tempat tidurnya sudah berantakan begitu juga dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan.

Tapi sekarang apa? Dirinya malah berada diatas pangkuan Sang Ketua yang baru saja datang 1 jam yang lalu. Dengan keadaan sama- sama telanjang.

Niat awalnya Haechan hanya ingin Mark membantunya. Menghentikan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Tapi kini kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya sungguh berbeda 180 derajat. Dia malah begitu menikmati setiap perlakuan yang Mark lakukan padanya. Dia bahkan meminta lebih dan lebih pada Mark.

Keningnya yang lembab ia tempelkan pada kening Mark, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Haechan sendiri sedang membingkai pipi putih Mark. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, bibir keduanya saling berpagutan.

"Hh-hyung .."

 _Shit_. Haechan malam ini benar-benar jadi liar.

Mark menyeringai sebelum kembali menyerang bibir merekah Haechan, melumatnya dan mengigit kulit kenyal itu. Perlakuan itu membuat Haechan mengerang tertahan saat lidah Mark menyusup masuk ke dalam rongga hangatnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya. Menyapu langit-langitnya, menginvasi seluruh rongganya. Menciptakan suara-suara basah ketika mereka saling bercumbu.

Mark lalu membawa kedua tangannya kepunggung Haechan. Tangan kanannya merambat naik ke tengkuk anak itu. Menariknya mendekat hingga hidungnya tepat di depan leher Haechan, kemudian menyerukan wajahnya saat mencium bau khas familiar orang didepannya. Semakin menekan hidungnya ketika mendapati ia menyukai bau ini dan menghirup dalam-dalam seakan tak kan pernah puas melakukannya.

"Kau membuatku gila Haechan"

Mark berkata rendah dengan suara yang mulai serak, masih dengan hidungnya yang mengendus-endus leher Haechan. Harum tubuh Haechan sudah membuat Mark menjadi seorang pecandu.

Mark tidak ingat terakhir kali dia sangat bergairah dalam permainan ranjangnya. Entah Sudah berapa kali dia mengeluarkan benihnya didalam tubuh Haechan. Dan Mark tidak akan pernah melupakan malam panas ini, bagaimana jeritan Haechan saat pertama Mark memerawaninya dan bagaimana bocah itu meneriakan namanya saat mencapai kepuasannya.

Mark yang awalnya hanya mengendus-endus kini mulai berani menjilat. Lidahnya mengecap rasa leher jenjang Haechan yang wanginya seperti vanilla bercampur aroma parfum mahal yang sering dia pakai. Sementara Haechan hanya mampu bergetar sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya meremas surai blonde Mark.

Entah perasaannya saja atau memang dia sedang gugup, jantungnya bedetak diatas normal. Sulit diakui namun semua perlakuan lembut Mark dari awal mereka berhubungan badan membuat sesuatu didasar perutnya begejolak aneh. Dan Haechan menyukainya.

"Haechan, tatap aku."

Haechan masih bergeming.

"Haechanie… "

Mendengar namanya dipanggil selembut itu membuat pemiliknya menoleh perlahan. Iris hitam miliknya mengunci wajah tampan di depannya.

"Ayo kita menikah" Ajak Mark. Setelah mendapatkan tiga kata itu, Haechan melebarkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat sebuah lamaran saat dia berusia 18 tahun.

Semua diluar kendalinya. Haechan kecil pernah bermimpi jika dia sudah besar, dia akan belajar dengan giat, mencari pacar yang cantik dan baik seperti ibunya, mempunyai keluarga hangat dan bahagia. Impian yang sederhana, bukan?

Tapi impian itu sudah terkubur bersama dengan kematian orang tuanya. Haechan tidak pernah mengharapkan takdir yang bertentangan dengan impiannya selama ini.

Mark masih menatap intens orang yang ada diatas pangkuan nya.

Mengikat seseorang dalam hubungan pernikahan merupakan langkah paling berbahaya yang pernah di ambil oleh Mark.

Sejauh ini Mark selalu berusaha keras menciptakan sesuatu yang selaras dengan apa yang Ayahnya ajarkan. Menutup diri dari dunia luar, memutuskan semua hubungan darah yang dia punya dan memberikan sebuah jarak pada setiap orang yang pernah terlibat dengannya.

Tidak pernah ada dalam benaknya untuk mengikat seseorang agar tetap berada disampingnya.

Tapi nyatanya, beberapa tahun ini Mark kehilangan kebiasaan yang dia lakukan. Tepatnya saat Mark bertemu dengan seorang anak yang memiliki mata indah itu, atau lebih tepatnya seorang bocah bernama Lee Haechan. Bocah itu lebih muda tiga tahun darinya.

Pertemuan pertama yang sangat mengerikan dan tidak terduga, waktu itu Haechan masih berusia 15 tahun dan dia berusia 17 tahun. Dia putra dari orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya tapi Mark malah menjatuhkan hati pada anak itu.

Masih dalam keadaan hening, tiba-tiba Haechan kembali bergerak gelisah diatasnya.

"Mhh..."

Desahan Haechan keluar saat dirinya dengan berani mencium bibir Mark. Sebuah kelembutan yang lama-lama terasa memaksa. Lidah menyeruak, memagutnya di mana-mana, dan kepala Haechan yang dimiringkan karena ingin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Nghh!"

Tangan Mark memeluk kepala Haechan bersamaan dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin mesra. Sedangkan tangannya dengan kasar meremas bagian dada Haechan. Ujung jarinya memainkan puncak dada Haechan yang terasa sudah menegang kembali.

Mark masih tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Lucas yang memberikan obat perangsang dengan dosis tinggi pada Haechan. Dosis yang tinggi untuk ukuran Haechan yang baru pertama kali berhubungan badan tentu saja akan sedikit berbahaya.

"Hhn... mhh..."

Decapan dari peraduan bibir mereka kembali terdengar, mengisi ruangan yang memang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua. Jerit demi jerit yang keluar dari mulut Haechan bagai melodi tersendiri bagi Mark. Suara desahan yang saling bersahutan menjadi bukti betapa kedua orang itu sangat menikmati malam panas mereka.

Keduanya tau ini takkan cepat berakhir. Mungkin berhenti di ronde ke 5 atau 7 bukan ide buruk. Dengan stamina keduanya, Haechan yang masih terpengaruh obat dan kondisi bugar Mark mungkin angka itu bahkan bisa saja bertambah. Yang pasti malam ini akan berjalan sangat panjang dan besok semua tak kan lagi sama.

 **~ 5072 miles ~**

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya" itu pengakuan yang masih cukup sulit untuk diakui olehnya.

"Aku berniat menikahinya"

Diseberang sana, Jhonny terdiam sejenak. Menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang akan dia katakan pada adik kecilnya.

Jhonny Mematikan rokoknya yang baru setengahnya dia nikmati. Hembusan asap rokoknya membumbung di langit-langit ruang kerja Mark. Berbaur bersama udara segar dari pendingin ruangan yang disetel dingin.

"Aku tidak akan banyak berkomentar, karena itu keinginan hatimu. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

Jhonny kembali menatap Mark. Adiknya itu masih menyandar kan pantatnya di ujung meja kerjanya. Dengan sebuah rokok utuh yang masih dia biarkan ada di mulutnya. Mark menatap kaca besar yang ada diruangan itu. Kaca yang menunjukan pemandangan luar gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan proses terbenamnya matahari.

"Tapi mengikatnya dalam hubungan pernikahan. Itu akan cukup sulit untuknya"

"Kau benar. Nyawa akan menjadi pertaruhannya jika aku tetap mengambil langkah ini. Dia akan berada dalam bahaya dan mati kapan saja. Tapi bukankah itu harga yang sangat pas untuk menjadi pendamping seorang ketua mafia"

"Aku akan menjadikan ini sebagai sebuah batu pijakan untuk memancing para penjilat itu agar segera mengeluarkan taringnya" Mark masih menatap lurus kedepan mengabaikan keberadaan Jhonny. "Aku sudah lama tidak membunuh seseorang"

Benar. Orang yang terakhir dia bunuh adalah kedua orang tua Haechan. Semenjak menjadi Ketua, Mark sudah sangat jarang berada dilapangan. Dia lebih banyak duduk, memerintah dan menunggu.

"Kau benar-benar gila Mark" Jhonny hanya menggelengkan kepala, dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya itu.

Perkiraan cuaca sudah memprediksi, bahwa menjelang malam akan terjadi hujan deras. Dan benar saja. Setelah beberapa menit Kota Seoul diguyur hujan.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan misinya"

"Urusan disini sudah selesai kemarin malam. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal mengabarkan Yuta untuk menjemput kita" Jhonny mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna hitam yang ada disana. "Dan bisakah kau mengembalikan kembali kartu kredit Lucas"

Dia sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan Lucas untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Mark, tapi adiknya itu benar-benar bebal. Jadi terima saja akibatnya. Semua kartu kredit yang dia punya dibekukan oleh Mark, dan kendaraan motornya disita.

Awalnya dia tidak terlalu peduli tapi Jhonny sudah bosan melihat muka memelas Lucas setiap bertemu dengan adik bungsunya itu. Lucas terus memohon padanya agar mencoba berbicara dan membujuk Mark. Jaehyun juga ikut mengadu tentang sikap menyebalkan adiknya itu.

"Biarkan saja" balas Mark dingin. Dia masih kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya.

"Cihh.. bukankah seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Lucas" goda Jhonny.

Mark tahu senyuman itu, dia mendelik tidak suka dengan cara bicara Jhonny. Sindiran halus itu, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Yang mendapatkan tatapan tidak takut sama sekali, dia malas balas tersenyum simpul. Jhonny yang tahu keadaan Mark setelah malam itu. Keesokan harinya, saat tengah malam Mark memanggilnya bertemu di ruang kerja adiknya.

Dia tidak percaya kalau Mark akan berada di situasi seperti saat itu, rambut cukup berantakan dan bercak merah yang mengelilingi lehernya. Bahkan ada beberapa bekas yang terlihat masih baru. Jadi itu alasannya Mark dan Haechan melewatkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam hari itu. Ternyata 1 malam saja tidak cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Sehebat itukah pengaruh seorang Lee Haechan terhadap Mark Lee, Sang Ketua. Jhonny sangat tahu betul sikap Mark.

Selama Mark menghabiskan malam dengan jalang-jalangnya, adiknya itu tidak pernah mengijinkan wanita-wanita itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Mereka hanya perlu diam dan menikmati permainan dari Mark, itulah prinsip Sang Ketua selama ini.

Pernah suatu malam saat Mereka bersenang-senang di Club malam langganan Mereka. Salah satu wanita yang sedang menemani mereka, tiba-tiba mencium leher Mark. Saat itu juga Mark langsung mendorong wanita itu, menghadiahinya tamparan yang sangat keras dan tanpa ampun Mark mencaci makinya di depan umum. Kejadian itu membuat Sang Pemilik Club turun tangan dan meminta maap secara langsung pada Mark.

Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah Jhonny lupakan.

"Aku ingin persiapan pernikahan nya beres saat nanti aku kembali ke Canada"

"Tenang saja. Yuta sedang mengurus semuanya"

Jhonny memfokuskan pandangannya pada ponselnya yang baru saja berdering. Pesan dari Yuta.

"Sepertinya pernikahanmu harus diundur" Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jhonny. "Aku baru dapat pesan dari Yuta. Entah ini berita baik atau buruk untukmu"

Mark menunggu dengan tak sabar. Tidak biasanya Jhonny berbicara berbelit-belit seperti itu. Jhonny itu tipe orang yang to the point. Dia tidak suka mengulur waktu. Apa ada masalah serius yang terjadi di Canada sekarang.

"Wanita itu sudah kembali" Jhonny yakin Mark tahu maksud dari ucapannya. "Ibu dari anakmu"

Kekehan itu terdengar. Tangan Mark mengambil pematik. Menyalakan rokoknya dan kembali menatap keluar gedung.

"Dia ingat pulang ternyata"

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **TBC**

 **5072 miles @ 23 Desember 2017**

Mohon maap atas keterlambatan update. Harap maklum jika ada type. Selamat membaca.

 **Salam Markhyuck Shipper**


End file.
